Sueño de amor sin final
by OPAWER
Summary: Te miro y planeo una vida contigo cargada de sueños. Y si no se cumplen cuando despertemos, con la luz del día ya veremos lo que hacemos.
1. Chapter 1

**Eran alrededor de las 5 de la mañana, el cielo estaba nublado así que no lo parecía, las gotas de lluvia golpeteaban ligeramente el cristal de su ventana, era una lluvia ligera pero constante, en otros tiempos este clima la hubiera deprimido y la hubiera hecho mantenerse en la cama hasta tarde, pero esta vez era diferente, igual no tenía ninguna intención de dejar la cama pero sus razones eran distintas. No podía calmar su corazón que palpitaba a 1000 por hora, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a salir volando de su pecho, estaba acostada de lado y con la mirada fija en una figura que respiraba, se conmovía al ver las sabanas subir y bajar tras esas respiraciones profundas, cerro sus ojos para escucharlas y le pareció el sonido más maravilloso que hubiera podido oír jamás.**

**Sanae repasaba en su mente las palabras que la convertían en la mujer más afortunada y feliz del mundo.**

**-Que tontito eres- pensaba mientras miraba a la persona a su lado- como creíste que me negaría a pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti- se acercó un poco a él tratando de ser lo más cuidadosa para no despertarlo, pero tan solo basto un roce en su brazo para que este por inercia la abrazara y la acercara a él, ella se ruborizo ante tal acto mientras su alma se derretía cual chocolate – Sanae … te amo – lo escucho susurrar entre sueños – y yo a ti ..Tsubasa – le respondió, aunque sabía que no la escuchaba, el calor del contacto con su cuerpo la relajo y poco a poco sintió como sus ojos se cerraban haciéndola caer en un sueño profundo.**

**_FLASH BACK_**

**Hace ya dos días Japón se había proclamado campeón, todos estaban llenos de una euforia como nunca, la gente celebro toda la noche y qué decir del equipo japonés, algunos al brindar por vayan ustedes a saber qué vez seguían llorando de emoción.**

**-Ya cálmate Ishizaki- le dice Aoi dándole una palmada en la espalda, ya con ciertas señales de que el alcohol había influido en el – hasta parece que ganaste el mundial- se queda pensativo – esperen… que si ganamos verdad ¡!- todos soltaron una carcajada mientras estos últimos se abrazan y lloran cual magdalenas.**

**Mientras tanto en un estadio iluminado por los reflectores, una pareja se miraba intensamente. Hace unos minutos Tsubasa le había propuesto matrimonio a Sanae que con la grimas en los ojos dio un Sí por respuesta, se dieron ese primer beso de muchos que se darían el resto de su vida y ahora solo se contemplaban el uno al otro tomados de las manos tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, guardando cada segundo en su memoria.**

**-Sera mejor que regresemos con los demás- interrumpió Tsubasa acariciando con su mano una mejilla de Sanae – aunque ya saben el motivo por el cual te traje aquí, nunca nos perdonaran si no les damos la noticia en primera plana, además mañana les tenemos una sorpresa-.**

**- Más sorpresas? acaso quieres provocarme un infarto Tsubasa Ozora- dijo Sanae colocándose una mano sobre el pecho y con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad – que lindo se escucha mi nombre viniendo de tus labios- dijo Tsubasa – bueno siempre y cuando estés en este estado de paz ya que si surge la Anego que llevas dentro ya estaría a kilómetros de ti corriendo por mi vida jajajaja- se rio este ante una mirada inquisidora de ella – no me provoques Ozora- dijo con un tono más serio a lo cual Tsubasa puso una cara de espanto, se quedaron mirando para después reír a carcajadas los dos juntos – Vamos, ya no hagamos esperar a la selección japonesa- decía divertida Sane mientras los dos salían del campo.**

**Mientras tanto en salón donde el equipo celebraba….**

**-No creen que Tsubasa ya se tardó muchachos- comento preocupado Ryo**

**-¡Que si se tardó! Pero claro que se tardó, esta situación debió haber quedado resuelta mucho antes de que se hubiera marchado a Brasil, pero no, pudo más su cobardía, que barbaridad- dijo Genzo mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.**

**-Bueno es que no todos somos igual de rápidos que tu Genzo… eso de manos rápidas no solo se te da por ser portero – se burló Taro lo que hizo que Genzo escupiera el sorbo que había dado.**

**-Yo no tengo la culpa de poseer un gran encanto y un don con las chicas, se nota que la envidia les corroe- se defendió Genzo adoptando una pose de James bond. **

**-Bueno llegara el día en que alguien te dome Wakabayashi – expreso Koijiro**

**- Como tú comprenderás verdad Hyuga – declaro triunfal Genzo**

**- Tienes razón nos falta información para al fin saber todo lo que paso con esa chica tuya en Okinawa he Tigre- dijo Ryo dándole unas palmadas, pero Koijiro dirigió una de sus ya conocidas miradas asesinas haciendo que el pobre de Ryo corriera a refugiarse de tras de Hikaru.**

**-Pero recuerda que somos amigos Hyuga todo lo decimos por tu bien- dijo Ryo **

**-Ven aquí cobarde y pelea como los hombres- decía Hyuga mientras corría tras el – mi vida no es algo que tenga que ir pregonando a los cuatro vientos, si paso algo o no, no es de tu incumbencia entendiste ¡cucaracha! -.**

**-Ya déjalo Koijiro, recuerda que su técnica especial la necesitamos en el campo- dijo Genzo mientras Ishizaki salía huyendo por la puerta que daba al jardín.**

**En eso estaban cuando por la puerta principal hizo acto de presencia la pareja de la noche por la que tanto preguntaban.**

**-Pero mira nada más lo que nos trajo la marea- expreso Genzo- creímos que ya se habían escapado y casado en secreto- termino de decir.**

**Las chicas que habían permanecido un poco apartadas observando las tonterías Del equipo nipón corrieron hacia Sanae, abrazándola y gritoneando como solo ellas podían hacer.**

**-ven Sanae nos tienes que contar todo, escuchaste, todo de todo- la acoso Kumi, al mismo tiempo que Yukari, Yoshico, Yayoi y Azumi tiraban y empujaban de ella haciéndola separarse de su amor.**

**Lo mismo pasaba con Tsubasa al cual ya habían cargado en hombros paseándolo por todo el salón y gritando – ¡viva nuestro capitán!- al fin y al cabo estaban celebrando su triunfo en el partido y ahora lo de la reciente declaración.**

**-Bien cuéntanos todo- le exigió Genzo, a la vez que todos lo rodeaban asechándolo.**

**Tsubasa se sentía como en uno de esos interrogatorios de las películas, solo le falta la lámpara sobre su cabeza.**

**-¡Yaaaaa! - grito – me asfixian – levantándose de la silla- primero necesito algo de beber- y como por arte de magia Ryo apareció con un vaso de whisky con mucho hielo –y espacio – y todos se hicieron hacia atrás – y las llaves del carro nuevo de Genzo – este volteo – si claro toma, hasta crees Tsubasa además tú te acabas de comprar uno.**

**-Ya basta de tonterías y habla Ozora- dijo un exasperado koijiro, todos lo voltearon a ver.**

**-Vaya amigo Hyuga al fin te integras al grupo – expreso Aoi.**

**- Después de estar tanto tiempo con ustedes las malas mañas se pegan- aseguro.**

**-Bueno, bueno está bien les contare, Sanae y yo por fin hablamos claramente de nuestros sentimientos- comenzó a contar Tsubasa cuando fue interrumpido por Taro.**

**-Claro, claro, eso ya todos lo sabíamos, al grano Tsubasa cuéntanos algo que no sepamos, que pensándolo bien dudo que haya algo que no sepamos-**

**-Bueno quieren escuchar o no - dijo algo molesto Tsubasa a lo que todos afirmaron y mandaron callar a Taro.**

**-Le dije lo mucho que la extrañaba y cuanto pensaba en ella cuando estaba en Brasil que como se me hacía más difícil estar sin ella y después le pedí que se casara con migo y ahora estamos comprometidos-**

**- siiiiiii - exclamaron todos – brindemos por el triunfo del capitán -.**

**Mientras en algún lugar del jardín las chicas estaban muy animadas.**

**-Vamos Sanae cuéntanos como te fue, que te dijo, como lo dijo - preguntaba una desesperada Kumi.**

**- Tranquila Kumi- dijo Yayoi.**

**- ¡Ho por Dios!... eso es lo que creo que es- pregunto con sorpresa Yukari, señalando el dedo anular izquierdo de Sanae.**

**- Así es Yukari es lo que crees que es- dijo una muy feliz Sanae – y saben, los chicos lo sabían, sabían que Tsubasa me pediría que me casara con el- todas se quedaron con la boca abierta.**

** – Esos patanes patea balones ya nos la pagaran, con razón Genzo actuaba muy sospechoso cada que le preguntábamos si Tsubasa planeaba algo- dijo Kumi.**

**-Nos hicieron creer justo lo que ellos querían que creyéramos- dijo muy molesta Azumi**

**- Ósea que han manipulado nuestra mente apoderándose de lo que creíamos creer y nos hicieron creer que creíamos que la idea que hemos tenido son ideas que creemos que creíamos- dijo Yoshiko**

**- que ¿?- dijeron todas con cara de what. O_O **

**-En fin chicas me caso ¡! – dijo gritando Sanae y todas se abrazaron.**

**Cuando regresaban de nuevo al salón escucharon gritos y cantos a todo pulmón.**

**-Pero que sucede ahí adentro – se preguntaban todas.**

**Cuando entraron sus ojos no creían lo que veían O_O.**

**La canción de we are the champions sonaba a todo volumen. Aoi se encontraba sobre una mesa con la bandera de Japón atada a su cuello como una capa y utilizando su celular como micrófono cantaba la canción con todo el sentimiento del mundo, mientras que Tsubasa, Genzo, Koijiro, Hikaru, Misugui y de más coreaban la canción con los brazos arriba y encendedores en las manos, los cuales exigieron a los meseros ya que ninguno fumaba.**

**De pronto Ryo tomo un candelabro de una de las mesas alzándolo como trofeo y comenzó a correr alrededor de ellos seguido por los hermanos Tachibana.**

**- Nunca crecerán verdad ¬¬ - dijo Kumi.**

**-Creo que no- afirmaron todas.**

**-Pero chicas así los conocimos y así seguimos enamoradas como enfermas de ellos así que hay que unirnos y demostrémosles que estaremos con ellos hasta en sus locuras más carentes de cuerdes- dijo Sanae con un brillo en los ojos que todas notaron.**

**Así que entraron gritando y aplaudiéndoles como si estuvieran en uno de sus partidos de futbol.**

**A Tsubasa se le aceleraba el corazón de ver a Sanae su Sanae animarle como siempre lo hacía desde hace ya tanto, no podía apartar su mirada de ella la recorría sin parar no dejaba escapar ningún de talle.**

**Sanae sintió la mirada de Tsubasa y se sonrojo de pronto, Tsubasa lo noto se acercó a ella y en el oído le susurro – eres hermosa- de pronto se dieron cuenta de que todos los miraban con una risa picara y ambos se sonrojaron como tomates.**

** – A un parecen niños poniéndose de esa manera – les reclamo Yukari.**

**-Se ponen así y se supone que van a casarse, ya vamos supérenlo- dijo Taro. – Actúen como lo que son adultos- y todos se rieron de él, ya que todos sabían que no había podido declararle su amor a Azumi.**

**-Bueno chicas después de este pequeño comercial de nuestro gran amigo Taro es mi deber comunicarles que mañana tomaremos el primer tren bala a Shizuoka que podamos para recoger algunas cosas y así poder partir rumbo a mi cabaña, para pasar unos agradables días conviviendo como los grandes amigos que somos, que dicen – termino de informar Genzo.**

**- Hay si ahora liberen a las palomas, te pasas de maestro de ceremonias Genzo- se escuchó decir a Ryo a lo cual todos rieron.**

**- Aceptamoooos!- gritaron todos.**

**-Bueno entonces creo que es mejor que nos retiremos a dormir y tratar de levantarnos todos mañana que les parece a las 8 para comer algo ligero y partir-.**

**-Oye Genzo espero que hayas arreglado todo como quedamos no queremos fallas ok-**

**- Ja pues con quien crees que están hablando que si no fuera por mí no sé qué sería de sus vidas - .**

**-Bueno entonces nosotras nos retiramos – Taro tomo de la mano a Azumi – espera… te puedo acompañar – **

**-Este…. Está bien.-**

**Mientras tanto una pareja se había alejado del grupo y caminaban de la mano por el jardín hasta llegar a una banca donde se sentaron, Tsubasa rodeaba con sus brazos a Sanae por la cintura y ella se recargaba en su pecho.**

**-Con que esa era la sorpresa-**

**- sí, verdad que es genial nuestro primer viaje juntos-**

**- Si…-**

**- Que pasa Sanae porque esa cara tan seria… no te agrada la idea porque si es así…- y fue interrumpido por Sanae.**

**-Qué cosas dices Tsubasa claro que me encanta la idea… es solo que… tengo miedo de que todo esto sea un sueño como siempre y que en cualquier momento me despierte-**

**-Shhhh… ya no digas más- la apretó un poco más contra el – esto no es un sueño Sanae, puedes sentirme, puedes oír el latido de mi corazón como se acelera con tan solo estar junto a ti, sé que nuestra relación no ha sido de lo más normal pero te prometo que a partir de hoy no habrá un solo día en que no me esfuerce por hacerte más feliz, y jamás, y escúchalo bien jamás dejare que esa expresión de tristeza vuelva a tu rostro-**

**-Tsubasa...-**

**- Porque solo viviré para ti, el futbol a partir de hoy es mi segunda pasión por que la primera la tengo entre mis brazos… si me fui a Brasil no solo fue por mi sueños como todos creían fui a luchar para poder tener un futuro junto a ti, porque no podía regresar con las manos vacías y darme el lujo de pretender llevarte conmigo, tu eres mi máxima inspiración y tú lo mereces todo Sanae,- ella no podía articular palabra alguna.**

**-Tsubasa… tú también para mi has sido mi más grande inspiración cuando te fuiste a Brasil me prometí a mí misma luchar por mis sueños para que si algún día – comenzó a sollozar- yo te volvía a ver no te decepcionaras de mi-.**

**-No llores por favor, a partir de este momento todo en nuestras vidas serán alegrías sé que nos ausentamos en muchas etapas...- la aparto y volteo hacia el- pero ahora la etapa que quiero que conozcamos es eta- con una mano la tomo por la cintura y con la otra de su cuello, la atrajo hacia el dándole un profundo, dulce y pasional beso, Sanae solo se entregó a esas nuevas sensaciones que la boca de Tsubasa le prodigaba, había soñado tanto con ese momento que ahora que era real no dejaría que escapara de ella.**

**Se separaron porque así sus pulmones se los exigían y fue cuando Sanae se vio reflejada en los negros y profundos ojos de Tsubasa y ahí supo que su vida era junto a él.**

**-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ha sido un día muy largo y mañana necesitaremos energías- le sonrió Tsubasa.**

**-Si tienes razón-**

**Mientras en los pasillos de hotel…**

**-Azumi tenemos que hablar-**

**- De que quieres hablar Taro no quiero que insistas con lo mismo sabes que…-**

**- Si ya sé que tratas de evadirme siempre que trato de hablarte acerca de los sentimientos que tengo hacia a ti pero estas ves me vas a escuchar-**

**-Taro sabes la razón que tengo y…- él no la volvió a dejar terminar.**

**- Si por razón te refieres a que no me aceptas por sentirte agradecida por ese tal Harry al cual sabes perfectamente que no amas pues no… no te entiendo..- tomo sus manos- Azumi por favor escúchame y pon mucha atención en lo que te voy a decir- la miro fijamente- en uno de estos días en que vayamos a la cabaña de Genzo te diré abiertamente lo que siento por ti y te pediré que seas mi novia, escúchame no perderé ante ese tipo porque siempre soñé que tú y yo estaríamos juntos, así que piensa lo que me contestaras- Taro le dio un beso en su mejilla para después darse vuelta y alejarse de ahí.**

**Azumi se quedó impactada por lo que le dijo y siguió caminando hacia su cuarto que compartía con las demás chicas. Mientras caminaba iba hundida en sus pensamientos tanto que cuando entro al cuarto parecía una zombi solo atino sentarse en la cama mientras que las demás ocupadas alistando sus cosas para mañana la veían ausente de lo que la rodeaba, pasaron sus manos delante de ella varias veces pero no reaccionaba hasta que Yukari solo atino a gritarle –¡Azumiiii!- de la sorpresa se calló de la cama – vaya por fin regresas al mundo de los mortales- **

**-Chicas lo siento es que no sé qué pasa con migo-**

**-Claro que sabemos- aseguro Sanae – lo que te pasa se llama Taro y si te empeñas en seguir a esa idea absurda tuya que tienes solo te aras infeliz y lo perderás-.**

**- Pero Sanae entiéndanme por favor-**

**-No Azumi la que tiene que entender eres tú… ya date cuenta que amas a Taro tanto como él te ama a ti, si estoy de acuerdo que cuando llegaste a Francia Harry fue el primero que te ayudo pero vamos tampoco es como que le debas la vida…-.**

**- Azumi no pierdas la oportunidad de sentirte amada, de ser feliz, nosotras te estaremos apoyando siempre, solo por favor no escojas con la cabeza lo que es del corazón-.**

**- Gracias chicas no sé qué aria sin ustedes son las mejores amigas que nadie podrá desear- se abrazaron todas casi llorando.**

**-Bueno… bueno no es momento de lágrimas- las animo Kumi – tenemos maletas que empacar-**

**- Siiiiiii- alzaron todas un brazo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola como se pueden dar cuenta soy nueva en esto ya había escrito algunos capítulos de esta historia y no sabia si publicarla o no pero me dije que puede pasar...que me tiren tomatazos jajaja así que aquí les dejo otro capitulo... se aceptan Reviews... n_n...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente nuestras bellas durmientes escuchaban un extraño ruido entre sueños...Tititititititititititititititit...

**– pero que… ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Chicas nos quedamos dormidas- grito levantandose de golpe Sanae.**

**- no puede seeeeeeer -**

**- Se supone que estaríamos a las 8 para desayunar, esto no puede estar pasando es un sueño lose- lloriqueaba Yoshiko**

**- Pues no es un sueño... Es una pesadilla –**

**- Bueno como dicen por ahí ahorremos agua y bañémonos de a dos-**

**Como pudieron salieron, casi podían escuchar ya los reclamos de los chicos ya se habían resignado. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa que al entrar al restaurante del hotel ahí estaban alegres y sonrientes, Ryo las vio y alzo la mano para que se acercaran.**

**Cuando llegaron a la mesa Tsubasa y los demás ya las esperaban con tazones de ensalada de fruta, jugo y tostadas con mermelada y mantequilla.**

**- que tal durmieron, descansaron-**

**-pensamos que ya nos habían dejado- todas mirando al suelo**

**-Por favor Sanae la historia tendría que ser reescrita si Tsubasa se olvidara de ti- dijo con burla Genzo. Las mejillas de Sanae tomaron un tono rosado que cambio a rojo intenso cuando Tsubasa se levantó para retirarle la silla y se sentara.**

**-Gracias-**

**-Solo eso, gracias, no merezco un beso de buenos días – reclamo Tsubasa pero rápidamente fue recompensado por los labios de Sanae.**

**-Hey chicos chicos primero se alimenta el cuerpo y después el espíritu- dijo entre burlas Ryo y así todos tuvieron un desayuno entre risas y ocurrencias.**

**Llego la hora de partir y ya se encontraban en la estación comprando los boletos, el tren partía en 20 minutos y harían 1 hora hacia Shizuoka.**

**-Y dime Tsubasa pasaras el día con tu mamá y Daichi-**

**-¿Pasaras? Pasaremos mejor dicho claro después de visitar a tus padres y darles la noticia que te parece-**

**-Claro si- Volteo a ver su anillo**

**- Y después de eso tu y yo pasaremos el resto de la tarde juntos que te parece, creo ya no soportaría tenerte lejos ni un segundo - le sonrió –has pensado en qué fecha quisieras que sea la boda-**

**-Bueno no habíamos hablado de eso- se sonrojo**

**-Bueno a mí me gustaría que fuera dentro de dos meses, ya que tengo varias propuestas para varios clubs y no me pienso volver a ir de aquí sin ti- los ojos de Sanae brillaron al escucharlo- quiero que estés a mi lado y así podremos elegir entre los dos, también quiero que el lugar donde decidamos establecernos te guste quiero verte siempre feliz-la abrazo fuertemente y la beso.**

**-Hey ustedes tortolos ya llamaron para abordar- los interrumpió Ryo.**

**Todos se sentaron con sus respectivas parejas excepto por Genzo y Kumi los impares. Que no se llevaban muy bien.**

**-Ash podrías hacer tu pierna un poco más haya estas invadiendo mi espacio-**

**- yo no tengo la culpa, estos asientos son muy pequeños-**

**-aun así muévete-**

**-eres odiosa-**

**-pues tú eres insoportable- sus miradas lanzaban rayos**

**-pues las chicas con las que he salido no dicen eso-**

**-Claro porque a diferencia de ellas yo tengo ¡ CEREBRO! Y ya cállate-**

**-tú comenzaste así que la que se tiene que callar eres tú-**

**-que te calles-**

**-no tú cállate-**

**- el que sigue hablando eres tú-**

**-ahora tú hablaste-**

**-entonces cállate-**

**Todos respiraron profundo ya que sería un viaje muy largo ¬¬.**

**-Oye Tsubasa retomando lo de la boda- Sanae se sonrojaba puesto que ni ella misma creía que de verdad estaba hablando de eso- estoy de acuerdo contigo, la verdad yo no me quisiera separar ya de ti, sabes fueron muy largos estos años en los que- pero Tsubasa no la dejo terminar y le planto un gran beso.**

**-Te dije que no volverías a poner esa cara triste, sé que ese tiempo fue muy duro para los dos pero ahora estamos juntos y es lo que importa nena- la volvió a besar – y está decidido en dos meses serás la Sra. Ozora- el, la acurruco entre sus brazos, Sanae se sentía en el cielo al estar así recargada en el fuerte pecho de Tsubasa y escuchar su corazón, cerró los ojos y se vio envuelta en una gran paz mientras sentía un beso de el en su cabeza. El la veía con un gran amor - ****_mi Sanae sé que te hice daño al estar lejos pero te lo compensare te lo juro_****- se dijo así mismo.**

**El viaje concluyo sin ninguna novedad la mayoría dormito durante el camino pero los que fueron la comidilla fueron nuestros impares, Genzo al no alcanzar en su asiento estaba acomodado de tal forma que el mejor contorsionista del mundo todo por no tocar a su archienemiga la cual se había desparramado por todo el asiento.**

**-Oigan bellos durmientes arriba que ya llegamos- al despertar sus cabezas chocaron.**

**- Oye fíjate en lo que haces-**

**-Fíjate tu yo estoy en mi lugar-**

**- Cuanto te odio Wakabayashi-**

**-No más que yo Sugimoto-**

**-Ya chicos cálmense- y los dos se sacaban la lengua como dos niños.**

**-Bueno aquí nos separamos los que vayan a ir nos encontraremos mañana a las 10 en el campo, Tsubasa, Taro y Koijiro los veo en mi casa temprano para ir a recoger los autos ok, y chicas por favor solo lleven lo indispensable recuerden que no nos mudamos a otro continente si- lo dijo de manera suave ya que sabía que se metía en terrenos peligrosos.**

**- Wakabayashi eso no se le dice nunca a una dama, pero está bien lo intentaremos- amenazo Kumi mientras recibía miradas de indignación de las demás.**

**Ya cada quien por su camino.**

**-Y a donde vamos primero a tu casa o a mi casa- pregunto una nerviosa Sanae.**

**-Te parece si vamos primero a mi casa que es la que queda más cerca -.**

**-Está bien- .**

**Ya en la casa de los Ozora.**

**-¡Mama ya llegamos!-**

**-Hijo que alegría, no sabía que llegaban hoy, pero pasen, pasen estoy preparando el desayuno y ya está casi listo-**

**-Hola Natsuko-**

**-Hola Sanae querida que linda que estas, que gusto me da verte, ya nos tenías bastante abandonados he, Daichi está muy sentido contigo piensa que encontraste a alguien mejor para jugar-**

**- Lo siento tanto pero con estos últimos meses en la universidad no he tenido tiempo ni para mí, pero luego hablo con el seguro que con este nuevo juego para su Xbox me perdona-**

**- Disculpen... Hola aquí estoy... hay algo que quieran compartir con la clase- reclamaba un Tsubasa desconcertado que solo volteaba a ver a una y luego a la otra tratándose con tanta naturalidad.**

**-Qué crees que porque tú no estabas todos nos teníamos que quedar detenidos por ti Ozora, quiero que sepas que soy la mejor amiga que tu hermano puede tener al igual que lo soy de ti-**

**- Y yo me sentía tan sola sin tener con quien platicar que seguido invitaba a Sanae a pasar las tardes con nosotros hasta que Daichi se apodero de ella-.**

**-Bueno es que tiene un encanto natural que hipnotiza a todos- dijo Tsubasa sonriéndole haciéndola sonrojar.**

**-Bueno vamos pues que se enfría el desayuno- se apuró a decir Natsuko**

**Se sentaron a la mesa Natsuko sentada a la orilla mientras que Tsubasa y Sanae quedaban frente a frente. Natsuko hablaba de cosas de la casa, del padre de Tsubasa e infinidad de cosas. Tsubasa no le quitaba la vista a Sanae... Este le lanzo una sonrisa y ella le correspondió con otra, Natsuko se giró volteando hacia la cocina para vigilar el desayuno de Daichi y Tsubasa aprovechó para hacer un gesto que simulaba darle un beso a lo que Sanae lo reprendió con la mirada diciéndole con los ojos que ahí estaba su mamá y el soltó una carcajada, como Natsuko voltio a verlo, fingió un ataque de tos que por supuesto no creyó.**

**Ya sentados en la sala.**

**-Bueno los dejo un momento ya pasan de las 11 y Daichi sigue durmiendo-**

**Tsubasa se sentó a lado de Sanae – cuanta dureza había en la mirada que me lanzaste-**

**- solo practicaba. Es la que usare cuando sea madre para castigar las diabluras de mis hijos-**

**- tu… tus hijos - dijo un nervioso Tsubasa- Ya estás pensando en te… tener hijos-.**

**- Si y en muchos- respondió- uno por cada día de la semana-Tsubasa puso cara de espanto y ahora fue Sanae la que soltó tremenda carcajada por la cara que puso.**

**-Vaya veo que se divierten aquí- dijo Natsuko bajando por las escaleras mientras Daichi corrió lanzándose a Sanae la cual correspondió el abrazo, a lo que Tsubasa sintió un poco de celos ya que competía con su hermano por la atención de Sanae, su mamá solo veía la escena divertida, sus hijos atropellando las palabras del otro y admiraba la capacidad mental de ella al poder sobre llevar las conversaciones de sus dos torbellinos. Al fin Daichi salió disparado hacia su Xbox para estrenar su nuevo juego no sin antes hacer jurar a Sanae sobre un balón lo cual era sagrado que jugaría con el después.**

**-Ven mamá siéntate queremos hablar contigo- pidió con seriedad Tsubasa.**

**Natsuko asintió cruzando los dedos por detrás rogando que fuera lo que ella tanto esperaba- ****_que por fin estén juntos_****- se repetía así misma.**

**- Mamá Sanae y yo hemos decidido pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos- fue cuando Natsuko vio las manos entrelazadas de ambos y ahí destellar un hermoso anillo con un precioso diamante.**

**-Cómo es posible que no mediera cuanta… que distraída soy- se ponía las manos en la boca.**

**-Hijo no puedo estar más feliz por ustedes yo sabía que algún día ustedes dos terminarían juntos – los abrazo a ambos entre lágrimas.**

**-Y ya se lo contaron a los papas de Sanae que les aseguro se pondrán igual de felices-**

**-No de hecho vamos para haya queremos que lo sepan cuanto antes ya que nos casaremos en dos meses-**

**-¿queeee?... Un dos meses pero hijo no se están precipitando digo no es que me oponga pero son tantas cosas y-**

**-Lo sabemos Natsuko pero Tsubasa no tiene tantas vacaciones después de eso tiene que haber aceptado una de las propuestas de los diferentes club a los que lo han llamado y eso no se puede postergar-**

**-y yo no me pienso ir de aquí sin ella- se miraron dulcemente. Natsuko pudo ver el gran amor que se tenían.**

**-Entiendo hijos que sea como ustedes quieren yo siempre los apoyare los quiero- y se volvieron a abrazar.**

**-Y para terminar las cosas bien yo iré contigo hijo a pedir la mano de Sanae como debe ser, solo espérenme un momento voy a cambiarme-**

**Después de un rato salieron todos rumbo a casa de Sanae, ella pudo notar como el semblante de Tsubasa cambiaba se veía concentrado como repasando algo en su mente.**

**-Estas bien Tsubasa – este voltio a verla casi de inmediato poniendo su mano tras su nuca.**

**-Si estoy bien nena – le dijo con una sonrisa.**

**Al llegar a la casa de los Nakasawa los padres se sorprendieron al ver a Tsubasa y a su mamá empezaron a imaginar a que se debía.**

**-Pasen siéntense por favor-**

**-Tsubasa que alegría verte, deja felicitarte como se debe muchacho no todos los días puedes ver al capitán que llevo a la selección Japonesa al triunfo- lo abrazo efusivamente.**

**-Bueno papá tal vez lo veas más seguido de lo que crees- dijo Sanae ruborizándose un poco.**

**-Como… acaso te mudaras a Japón de nuevo- pregunto la mamá de Sanae aunque ya sabía la respuesta a eso.**

**-Pues no exactamente verán… yo- se puso nervioso Tsubasa ya que las miradas de los papas de Sanae estaban fijas en el a lo que Natsuko intervino.**

**-Mi hijo que no sé qué hubiera hecho si no vengo y yo queremos pedir formalmente la mano de su hija- dijo con seguridad Natsuko y una sonrisa se dibujó en los padres de Sanae la cual estaba más roja que un tomate.**

**Tsubasa se llenó de valor y dijo -A si es, estoy aquí con mi madre para pedirles a su preciosa hija en matrimonio, Creo que el matrimonio es para toda la vida, para darse el uno al otro y buscar no la felicidad propia, si no la de tu pareja, entonces vendrá como resultado la mía. Quiero unirme a su hija y honrar el matrimonio que Dios me permita tener con ella si ustedes también lo permiten. Prometo cuidar y amar a su hija así como yo esperaría que amaran a una hija mía, darme por ella, trabajar duro y ser el mejor esposo posible, por eso ahora estoy pidiendo su bendición para nosotros.**

**-Hijo créeme que esto no nos toma por sorpresa y Natsuko no nos dejara mentir ya que siempre supimos que tarde temprano ustedes dos estarían juntos ya que no hay nadie más adecuado para ustedes que ustedes mismos, tienen nuestra bendición y consentimiento te has convertido en un buen hombre y sabemos que nuestra hija estará bien contigo- dijo casi entre la grimas el papá de Sanae.**

**Ahora Tsubasa se dirigió a Sanae que al igual que su mamá y la mamá de Tsubasa no dejaban de llorar se arrodillo y la tomo de la mano -Sanae te prometo que te cuidare, te daré mi amor todo el tiempo, luchare por ti y por la familia que dios nos dé y ser el mejor esposo- y le dio un beso sobre el anillo que ya le había entregado se levantó la tomo de su cara, limpio las lágrimas con sus pulgares y le dio un tierno beso.**

**-Tsubasa… me haces inmensamente feliz-**

**-Y tú a mi Sanae-**

**-Bueno dejémonos de lágrimas y festejemos a la nueva pareja- dijo la mamá de Sanae**

**-Y ya tienen una fecha-**

**-Si nos casaremos en dos meses-**

**-¡En dos meses!-**

**-Lo mismo les dije yo-**

**-Pero hija no crees que es muy apresurado-**

**-Pues si algo pero como le comentamos a Natsuko, Tsubasa tiene compromisos que cumplir y no se pueden retrasar ya que de eso viviremos- todos rieron ante el comentario de Sanae.**

**-Ha también mañana saldremos con los chicos iremos a pasar unos días a la cabaña de Genzo-**

**-Bueno supongo que debemos irnos acostumbrando a eso- **

**.**

**Y así terminaron después de toda una tarde de charla la mamá de Tsubasa y la de Sanae se mantendrían en contacto para ir organizando las cosas para la boda que se venía en sima.**

**-Bueno yo me retiro tengo que ir a recoger a Daichi a la casa de una de mis vecinas –**

**-Ta acompaño mamá-**

**-No hijo quédate no te preocupes sé que estarás bien- le guiño un ojo**

**-Gracias por aceptarme Natsuko seré una buena esposa para tu hijo-**

**-Lo sé no necesitas decirlo no hay nadie mejor para mi hijo que tu-**

**Se abrazaron y Natsuko se marchó.**

* * *

****Espero les guste este capitulo advierto que soy muuuy cursi pero habrá drama mas adelante...Algunas de las situaciones del fic serán tomadas de mi propia vida dando gracias a mis amigos y pareja de hacer de mi vida una aventura... También soy amante de las historias largas así que prepárense n_n...Hasta la próxima...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola... aquí vengo con otro capítulo con un poco de pasión espero les guste... saluditos... n_n

* * *

**Sanae y Tsubasa despedían a Natsuko en la puerta y los papas de Sanae hablaban entre ellos...**

**- Y ahora que haremos, supongo que Sanae no ira con nosotros-**

**-Mi pequeña niña... ya comienzo a sentir el vacío en mi pecho- lloriqueaba el papá de Sanae.**

**-Olvidaba que eres el rey del drama- dijo la mamá de Sanae volteando los ojos.**

**Tsubasa y Sanae regresaron a la sala..**

**-Hija hay algo que queremos comentarte fíjate que nos llamó tu tía y festejaran el cumpleaños de tu primita es mañana por lo que decidimos partir hoy de hecho te estábamos esperando… pero dadas las circunstancias ya tenemos una muy buena excusa para tu ausencia así que nos vamos dentro de una hora no es necesario que se queden vayan a pasear que seguro tienen mucho de qué hablar-**

**-Seguro mamá no quieres que te ayude en algo-**

**-No hija te digo que estamos bien anden vayan-**

**-Bueno espero que tengan un buen viaje mamá salúdame a la tía – le da un abrazo a su mamá y esta le dice al oído- cuídate mucho y no se adelanten tanto he- Sanae se pone como tomate- pero mamá que cosas dices –**

**-Bueno es un decir– **

**-Mamá ¬¬-**

**Ya fuera de la casa los dos caminan de la mano.**

**-Qué te parece si vamos por un helado ya hace mucho que no comemos uno juntos-**

**- Sí... Tsubasa que haremos después de la boda... Digo a donde iremos-**

**-Bueno iremos a Alemania, Francia, Inglaterra, Holanda, Italia, España, no te preocupes nena iras conmigo a todas partes no te dejare sola en ningún momento créeme la pasaremos muy bien, en lo que dura el viaje y decidimos donde establecernos tu elegirás los hoteles donde nos hospedaremos quiero que estemos en el lugar que tu escojas así estarás cómoda y nos servirá para futuros viajes que te parece, además como manager puedes hacer anotaciones e ir recopilando información de los clubs así podemos tener más información para tomar la decisión final-.**

**-Tsubasa por lo que veo tenías muy bien planeado esto verdad, pero sabes me encanta será la luna de miel más emocionante-.**

**-¿Luna de miel?... Quien dice que esa será nuestra luna de miel, aunque sea a destiempo tendremos nuestra luna de miel Sanae ya que estemos establecidos haremos un viaje para nosotros sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo solo tú y yo-**

**Sanae no cabía de felicidad y asombro al ver a ese Tsubasa tan diferente al que ella conocía si bien estos años solos los hicieron madurar ahora pensaban más afondo las cosas y sin pensarlo salto a los brazos de Tubasa cuando de pronto algo retumbo en el estómago de él haciendo que se perdiera el momento romántico.**

**-Pero que fue eso-**

**-Creo que es mi estómago pidiendo alimento ya es casi hora de la cena y creo que lo de la comida ya cumplió su misión-**

**-Jajajajaja hay Tsubasa en eso no cambias que te parece si vamos a comprar algo para cenar y lo llevamos a casa-**

**-Me parece perfecto –**

**Fueron a un restaurante de comida Italiana ya que recordó que a él le encantaba y se pusieron en marcha hacia su casa al llegar se dieron cuenta que los papas de Sanae ya habían partido así que se relajaron un poco el comenzó a poner la mesa mientras ella servía la comida. **

**-Y entonces cual es el plan para mañana-**

**-Bueno mañana temprano voy a ir a casa de Genzo ahí entregaran los jeeps que rentamos vendré por ti y de ahí iremos al campo donde nos quedamos de ver con los demás para salir de ahí rumbo a la cabaña que en verdad desconocía su existencia-**

**-Y será seguro-**

**-No te preocupes amor iras conmigo y los demás todas ustedes estarán bien con nosotros-**

**-Eso es lo que me preocupa- dijo con burla **

**-Oye- ¬¬**

**-jajaja que linda cara, bueno será mejor empezar a limpiar esto y comenzar a preparar mis cosas tengo que elegir bien ya que Genzo nos amenazó- se levantó de su silla.**

**-Tienes razón yo también tengo que ir a arreglar mis cosas pero te digo algo… no me quiero ir disfruto tanto estar contigo –**

**-Quédate un momento más- dijo en un susurro Sanae abrazándolo.**

**-Todo el tiempo que quieras amor-**

**Sanae comenzó a limpiar la mesa y a lavar los trastes Tsubasa la veía desde la sala - contrólate, contrólate, contrólate- se repetía una y otra vez ya desde que la vio se había reprimido tanto que no sabía hasta cuando aguantaría. Se levantó y se acercó a ella y sin pensar la tomo por la cintura hundiendo su cara en su cuello sintió como el cuerpo de Sanae vibro por el contacto y por el susto ya que no lo noto.**

**-Tsubasa….- murmuro Sanae cuando el plato que traía en la mano se le callo**

**-Perdona no quería asustarte solo que te vi desde la sala y quise hacerlo- la giro en sus brazos y la comenzó a besar era un beso con mucha pasión, ella le correspondió igual y el beso se hizo más profundo y exigente ambos buscaban saciar esa pasión que sus cuerpos les pedían.**

**Tsubasa comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Sanae desde sus hombros hasta la altura de sus caderas ella traía un short corto y Tsubasa metió las manos un poco al subir tocando un poco más, la sintió temblar ante su contacto, ella sentía esas manos grandes y fuertes tocarla… reclamarla como suya y no ponía objeción en recibirlas deseaba que así fuera, lo tomo del cuello acariciando su cabello dándole entender que podía avanzar un poco más, él lo noto así que metió sus manos por debajo de la blusa su piel era suave como un durazno tanto tiempo la había imaginado pero no se comparaba en nada a la suavidad que sentía.**

**Ella comenzó a mover sus manos quitando la sudadera que el traía, acaricio sus brazos fuertes después fue hacia su cintura paso las manos por detrás y le desfajo la camiseta rozando su piel, subió las manos por su espalda, al sentirla el, la acerco más tomándola de las caderas a lo que ella soltó un ligero gemido, Tsubasa comenzó a besar el cuello los hombros- te amo Sanae- le repetía una y otra vez, comenzó a bajarle la blusa hasta quedar solo con su sostén de encaje.**

**Ella le quito la camiseta y se quedó helada sabía que él estaba en buena forma pero lo que vio rebasaba su imaginación comenzó a besar su cuello mientras desabrochaba su cinturón, des pues su pantalón y metió las manos hacia su bóxer, el de pronto escucho esa vocecita que le avisaba que estaba acercándose al punto de no retorno entonces sin separarse le susurro a Sanae- si quieres que me detenga dilo ahora- Sanae lo seguía besando – por favor Sanae pídeme que me detenga- le costaba más a él decirlo a lo que ella mirándolo a los ojos dijo no con la cabeza para besarlo nuevamente… **

**Tsubasa perdió la pizca de razón que le quedaba tomo en sus brazos a Sanae y la llevo hacia su habitación los dos cayeron en su cama… al sentir el peso de Tsubasa sobre ella, su calor, su respiración agitada y esa cierta parte de su cuerpo reaccionar a sus caricias, algo dentro de ella se encendió deseaba más y más…Comenzó a recorrerlo acaricio su cabello revolviéndolo, levanto un poco la cabeza y beso su cuello, sus hombros, bajo las manos hacia su espalda ancha y bien trabajada hasta llegar a su trasero que de igual forma estaba bastante bien sintió curiosidad por apretarlo y lo hizo haciendo que Tsubasa diera un respingo y le sonriera…Sanae lo atrajo hacia ella teniendo un contacto mucho más íntimo el placer que sintió casi la deja inconsciente y asi esa noche no hubo un milímetro que no hayan recorrido uno del otro sus almas al igual que sus cuerpos se sintieron completas después de tanto tiempo, llegaron a la cima juntos donde una oleada de éxtasis los embargo y los transporto tan alto que el mismo universo se veía pequeño…Después todo fue paz… Y una suave lluvia termino por arrullar a ambos.**

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

**-Preciosa… despierta- escuchaba una voz entre sueños – vamos nena abre esos lindos ojos- comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y ahí frente a ella estaban esos expresivos ojos negros sonriéndole –hola preciosa dormiste bien- se atrevió a preguntar ansioso de conocer la respuesta.**

**- Increíblemente bien– contesto ella, él se acercó para besarla ella noto que solo estaba en pantalón y verlo sin camiseta era tentador.**

**-Qué hora es-**

**-Son las 7:30 no quería despertarte pero recordé que no has alistado tus cosas para el viaje-**

**-Tienes razón ayer se presentó algo más interesante que arreglar una maleta- le sonrió seductoramente.**

**-Te amo Sanae lo de anoche fue maravilloso-la abrazo**

**-Lose… estuve ahí- y se besaron nuevamente.**

**-Bueno preciosa tengo que ir a casa de Genzo por el jeep de ahí iré a mi casa por mis cosas y paso por ti si…-**

**-Ok no me moveré de aquí- le dio un último gran beso y salió.**

**-Bueno Sanae arriba que tienes cosas que hacer- se levantó se dio un baño y comenzó a preparar su equipaje.**

**Ya en la casa de Genzo los chicos se peleaban por los colores de los carros los cuales eran 4X4, estaban equipados con un gran sonido, pantalla que servía también para estar en contacto por cámara web, PlayStation, hieleras integradas solo les faltaba hablar a los jeep estos.**

**-Oye Genzo porque te tienes que quedar tú con el rojo-**

**-Porque es el que mejor va conmigo, además yo fui el que hizo el contrato-**

**-Bueno el verde es para mí-**

**-No Taro el verde lo quiero yo- dijo koijiro**

**-Y el azul es mío-**

**-Que… Tsubasa ni siquiera llegaste temprano no tienes derecho a elegir-**

**-Soy tu capitán eso me da derecho-**

**-Touché- dijo riéndose Koijiro**

**-Ya que… el amarillo huevo será para mí- acepto un resignado Taro.**

**- Y hablando de rinocerontes con caries, donde estuviste anoche Capitán llame a tu casa y no te encontré- pregunto un curioso Genzo con cara acusadora.**

**-Este… yo… yo…- cada vez se ponía más rojo – estubeconSanae- murmuro **

**-¡Que tú que!... y luego dicen que el rápido soy yo ni dos días de verse después de años y mira nada más, solo espero que no nazca Tsubasa Jr. en el camino- todos se echaron a reír.**

**-Bueno pero es la mujer que será mi esposa, tu cuantas esposas tienes Genzo- coloco la mano en su oído – como lo imagine ¡NINGUNA!- si estaban riendo con esto se fueron al piso lagrimas salían de sus ojos.**

**-Ja Genzo te mato si tuvieras una esposa por cada una con la que te acuestas ya tendrías un harem más grande que el mismo Emperador Jahangir de la India- **

**-Ya entendí el concepto ok, podemos irnos ya-**

**-Si ya vámonos-todos arrancaron con su respectivo jeep a toda velocidad **

**-Come polvo Hyuga- le decía Taro por la pantalla mientras hacía patinar las llantas.**

**-Maldito Misaki me las pagaras-**

**-Muchachos los veo en el campo con los demás voy a mi casa por mis cosas y después pasare por Sanae- dijo Tsubasa por la pantalla**

**-Ok ahí te vemos- **

**-Cambio y fuera-**

**-Bueno que les parece si vamos a desayunar-**

**-Lo siento Genzo pero quede con Azumi-**

**-Y yo también quede de ver a alguien-**

**Taro y Genzo se quedaron de a seis con quien tenía que quedar el Tigre.**

**-Y con quien si se puede saber-**

**-Que les importa chismosos, además ya se enteraran porque va a ir con nosotros-**

**-Aunque intuyo quien puede ser, lo dudo porque con el carácter que te cargas Hyuga nadie te aguanta-**

**-Tarado… cambio y fuera-**

**En casa de Tsubasa.**

**-¡Mamá!... parece que no está-**

**Y en la mesa había una nota:**

_**Tsubasa tu hermano y yo fuimos con tu abuela estaremos fuera 3 días espero que me compenses el haberte perdido la cena que te tenia. Que se diviertan tengan mucho cuidado y cuiden bien a las chicas que se bien que será al revés.**_

_**Te queremos bye.**_

**-Bueno será mejor que vaya por mis cosas- subió a su cuarto –será mejor que lleve estas lámparas- sacaba ropa de sus cajones – unos pantalones, playeras, ropa interior, calcetines – se dirigió al armario –Mi chamarra, una sudadera, me daré una ducha antes de irme-.**

**En casa de Sanae.**

**-Ese Wakabayashi como se atreve a limitarnos, hombres no sabe las necesidades de una chica, ellos son capases de ir y regresar tan solo con lo que llevan puesto- en eso estaba cuando sonó su teléfono.**

**-Bueno habla Sanae-**

**-Hola soy Kumi ya estas lista-**

**-Ya casi solo no me decido por algo de mi ropa-**

**-Yo igual siento que necesito todo-**

**-Yo igual… espera entra una llamada-**

**-Bueno habla Sanae-**

**-Sanae habla Yayoi-**

**-Hola espera voy a poner conferencia tengo a Kumi en la otra línea, listo Yayoi-**

**-Hola chicas como van con su equipaje-**

**-Por lo que escucho igual que tu-**

**-Alguna va a llevar su secadora-**

**-Si yo pero al menos alguien lleve una más-**

**-Esperen otra llamada, Bueno habla Sanae-**

**-Hola soy Yukari-**

**-Espera Yukari te agrego, listo como vas ya estas lista-**

**-No, tengo problemas-**

**-No nos digas, no decides que llevar-**

**-Si ustedes también-**

**-Esperen otra llamada, bueno habla Sanae-**

**-Soy Azumi-**

**-Espera te agrego, listo ahora si ya estamos todas y Azumi se por lo que hablas-**

**-Ash también ustedes-**

**-Bueno Sanae al menos tú tienes a tu mamá para que te ayude-**

**-Pues no salieron a casa de una tía desde ayer-**

**-Te quedaste sola –**

**-Bueno sola, sola, lo que se dice sola pues no-**

**-Como esta eso explícate-**

**-Pues verán… como les digo… mmm… Tsubasa se quedó-**

**-¡Como dices que dijiste!-**

**-Él se quedó y me imagino que no solo a platicar verdad-**

**-Hay chicas soy tan feliz-**

**-Y después de lo de anoche me imagino que más- todas rieron mientras Sanae se ponía de mil colores.**

**-La que siente que no tiene nada que hacer en este viaje soy yo, todas van con sus nada es peor y yo sola como una ostra-**

**-Pero va Wakabayashi y él tampoco tiene pareja-**

**-Si además recuerda del odio al amor hay un paso-**

**- O un funeral, yo con ese engreído jamás, es un patán-**

**-Pero un patán muy guapo- **

**-Anímate Kumi- todas la molestaban**

**-Ja, ja, ja, que graciosas...Y tu Azumi mejor no digas nada que tampoco cantas tan mal las rancheras-**

**-Bueno yo ya pensé mejor las cosas y me voy a dar una oportunidad con Taro-**

**-Eso Azumi así se habla-**

**-Bueno chicas mejor después seguimos platicando que aún tengo que guardar algunas cosas y creo que todas estamos igual uff… nos vemos en una hora-**

**-Bye-**

**En eso estaba Sanae cuando de afuera escucho un coche que llegaba se asomó por la ventana era Tsubasa que llegaba por ella y de pronto miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago. Corrió y al abrir la puerta unos brazos la atraparon y empujaron hacia a dentro mientras unos labios se apoderaban de los suyos.**

**-Te extrañe nena-**

**-Y yo a ti, ya comiste algo… Porque prepare unos emparedados, la verdad tarde mucho en hacer mi maleta no decidía que llevar – Sanae caminaba hacia la cocina y Tsubasa la veía -****_es tan hermosa como deseo que el tiempo pase rápido para ya poder estar así los dos juntos sin separarnos nunca más-_**

**-Tsubasa me estas escuchando-**

**-Perdón decías –**

**-Que si quieres tomar un poco de jugo-**

**-Si por favor –**

**-Te sucede algo-**

**-No, solo que te veía y solo espero que ya estemos juntos-**

**-Yo también lo espero, ya no falta tanto, sabes he estado viendo algunos hoteles y hay unos hermosos de verdad pero olvidaste decirme- Sanae se sonrojo no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de preguntar, Tsubasa lo intuyo pero no la interrumpió pensó que sería divertido ver como lo abordaba Sanae.**

**-Bueno olvidaste decirme como debería de buscarlos de acuerdo con el presupuesto que tendremos… yo tengo unos ahorros también podemos utilizarlos y compartir los gastos- soltó Sanae y sintió un alivio.**

**-Eso jamás tu dinero es tuyo Sanae asi que olvídate de decir eso otra vez…Tu elije el que más te guste no tendremos problemas amor y ahora que mencionas eso hay algo que quiero darte- saco su billetera y de ella una tarjeta dorada la cual le entrego a Sanae – esta es para ti-**

**-Pero Tsubasa yo no puedo aceptarla- **

**-Claro que puedes, Sanae dentro de poco serás mi mujer y lo mío será todo tuyo, yo te debo mucho Sanae por haberme apoyado por tanto tiempo y por haberme esperado igual, es momento de devolverte todo eso y esto es solo parte de lo que te daré porque tú te lo mereces todo amor, vamos tómala-**

**Sanae tomo la tarjeta un poco temerosa.**

**-Esta es una adicional de la mía no tendrás ningún problema al utilizarla y cuando estemos casados tendrás la tuya a tu nombre, y las de las cuentas del banco-. **

**-Está bien pero solo la utilizare en emergencias-**

**-Como tú lo decidas amor es tuya y ahora dame un beso porque ya no resisto más-**

**En eso estaban cuando el celular de Tsubasa comenzó a sonar y sin soltar a Sanae contesto.**

**-Si diga-**

**-****_Tsubasa ya están listos ya vamos hacia el campo_****-**

**-Si en unos momentos salimos para haya- Sanae se quiso zafar pero Tsubasa la apretó un poco.**

**-****_Bueno los esperamos_****-**

**-Ok nos vemos… adonde crees que vas he no puedes escapar de mi Nakasawa- le decía mientras se pegaba más a ella y comenzaban una sesión de besos que subía muy rápido de tono.**

**-Bueno será mejor que nos apuremos antes de que vuelvan a marcar- decía Sanae mientras escapaba de el en cuanto bajo la guardia.**

**-Jugaste sucio Nakasawa y tarde o temprano lo pagaras- le gritaba mientras Sanae subía las escaleras corriendo para ir por sus maletas.**

**-Jajajaja así de peligroso capitán- decía Sanae mientras bajaba las escaleras con su maleta y Tsubasa fue a su encuentro para ayudarle, Sanae fue a tomar un bolso deportivo y sus llaves.**

**-Ya lo veras Nakasawa el capitán japonés no se da por vencido tan fácilmente- dicho esto salieron Sanae se quedó boca abierta cuando vio el jeep.**

**-Te gusta-**

**-Vaya no sabía que tenían tan buenos gustos- Tsubasa le abrió la puerta para que subiera y se dio cuenta que el auto estaba muy bien equipado, cuando el subió lo encendió conecto una USB al estéreo del auto y la canción de gettin over you de David Getta comenzó a sonar se puso unos lentes obscuros.**

**-Esta lista preciosa- mientras se acercaba para ponerle el cinturón.**

**Sanae no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza – ¡dios mío que guapo!- y aspiraba ese perfume que tanto le encantaba desde tiempo atrás.**

**-Listo vámonos- Tsubasa arranco, Sanae iba embobada con él no lo conocía en esa faceta y le encantaba, se imaginó las miles de admiradoras que debía tener y que más de alguna se habría acercado a él buscando algo más que un simple autógrafo los celos la carcomían.**

**-****_Hay Sanae como puedes estar sintiéndote así él te ama y va a casarse contigo-_**

**El cabello de Sanae se agitaba con el viento, iba sonriendo y a él le fascinaba se veía hermosa y muy sexy se sentía muy afortunado de tenerla con él.**

**Se acercaban al campo y a lo lejos se veía un grupo.**

**-Mira parece que ya llegaron todos-**

**-No falta Koijiro el trae el jeep verde y no esta –**

**Llegaron y Tsubasa estaciono el jeep ya habían llegado casi todos cuando a lo lejos se veía el jeep de Hyuga, cuando llego nadie podía creer quien venía con él era Maki.**

**-Maki hola que bueno que decidiste venir-**

**-Hola chicas la verdad tenía muchas ganas de verlas-**

**Y entre ellos**

**-Que guardadito te lo tenías Hyuga-**

**-Ya déjenme en paz-**

**-Claro que no ahora que Tsubasa ya está con Sanae necesitamos a quien molestar-**

**- Va digan lo que quieran-**

**-Oigan y los demás –**

**-Pues tuvieron unos compromisos y llamaron disculpándose-**

**-Así que solo seremos nosotros-**

**-Y como nos acomodamos-**

**-Bueno Misugui y Yayoi conmigo, Ryo, Yukari, y claro Maki con Hyuga, Hikaru, Yoshiko, y Kumi con Genzo y por ultimo Taro y Azumi ustedes llevaran parte de las maletas de algunos ya que solo irán los dos-.**

**-Chicas vámonos que se hace tarde-**

**-Que yo con Genzo-**

**-Vamos Kumi, Yoshiko también va-**

**-Así es amiga yo no dejare que Genzo te haga nada-**

**-Si verdad y a mi quien me cuida- lloriqueaba Genzo cuando se dio cuenta que nadie lo pelo.**

**-Genzo tu ve al frente ya que eres el que sabe el camino después Hyuga, Taro y al final yo-**

**-Ya estamos, todos pónganse el cinturón de seguridad-**

**-Taro te dije que me la pagarías-le dijo por la pantalla, entonces Hyuga patino las llantas y una gran nube de polvo cubrió el jeep de Taro.**

**-Maldito Hyuga que no ves que Azumi va conmigo-**

**-Azumi lo siento pero tenía que pagar- Azumi le mando una mirada de odio a Taro mientras se sacudía.**

**Y asi comenzaron su viaje...**

* * *

Muchas gracias por los comentarios eso me anima a seguir, espero que este capitulo les guste también..hasta la próxima... n_n


	4. Chapter 4

Hola les traigo otro capitulo espero que les guste ...n_n

* * *

**Todos emprendieron el camino ya llevaban dos horas y habían parado una vez a descansar compraron unas cuantas cosas para comer y siguieron cuando de pronto un carro venía haciendo señas con las luces a Tsubasa que era el del final.**

**-Que le pasa a ese loco- dijo Misugi que ya se había dado cuenta**

**-No sé de repente baja la velocidad para luego acelerar-**

**-Déjalo que pase-**

**Las chicas solo atinaron en voltear porque ni cuenta se habían dado, Tsubasa presiono la pantalla que se encendió para avisarles a los demás.**

**-Chicos un loco quiere rebasar solo déjenlo pasar –**

**Los chicos se quitaron del camino y un convertible rojo paso acelerando más cuando de pronto solo por molestar se puso delante de Genzo frenando haciendo que Genzo frenara con brusquedad esto a su vez hizo que Hyuga se saliera del camino para no chocar con Genzo, lo cual provocó que Taro volanteara hacia el otro carril cosa que corrigió de inmediato quedando atrás de Genzo. Después el convertible se alejó a toda velocidad.**

**-Que le pasa a ese imbécil- dijo Genzo furioso volteando hacia a atrás para ver que Hikaru y Yoshiko estuvieran bien.**

**-Están todos bien-**

**-Si estamos bien-**

**-Kumi… Kumi!- la sacudió un poco estaba en shock, cuando reacciono abrazo a Genzo él le correspondió porque sabía que estaba asustada.**

**-Ya estás bien, voy a ver a Hyuga- ella lo soltó**

**-Si estoy bien- sin creer lo que acababa de hacer.**

**-Creo que he perdido todos los recuerdos de mi infancia- dijo Ryo bajando del jeep**

**-¡Ese maldito!-**

**-Ya cálmate Koijiro estamos bien- le dijo Maki**

**Mientras Taro le quitaba las manos de la cara a Azumi**

**-Chocamos-pregunto**

**-No Azumi solo fue un susto-**

**-No puedo creer como he sobre vivido todo este tiempo con ustedes siempre es un susto mortal tras otro, cuantas veces he visto pasar mi vida ante mis ojos- decía Misugi mientras abrazaba a Yayoi.**

**-Tranquila amor no pasó nada- la consoló Misugi**

**-Cómo puede haber gente tan imprudente que acaso no se dio cuenta lo que estuvo a punto de provocar- Sanae estaba más que asustada molesta.**

**-Ya paso amor, chicos será mejor que sigamos no queremos que nos agarre la noche aquí-**

**Así siguieron el trayecto ya más tranquilos pero Kumi veía a Genzo un poco extraño el observaba el camino como queriendo encontrar algo pero decidió no darle importancia. Hasta que rato después Genzo presiono la pantalla.**

**-Chicos pararemos en el siguiente mirador-**

**Todos se estacionaron y bajaron, las chicas estaban tomando una bebida mientras a tres carros de distancia ellos parecían extraños.**

**Ellos:**

**-Genzo eres un idiota o que te pasa, como es posible que no reconozcas el camino a tu propia cabaña-**

**-Chicos es que mi mamá me había contado que el camino estaba algo cambiado pero no que habían reconstruido el paisaje entero-**

**-Y ahora que hacemos pronto anochecerá y las chicas son nuestra responsabilidad-**

**Genzo saco un mapa que de poco sirvió ya que nadie le entendía, le dieron mil vueltas pero ninguno atinaba a reconocer nada en él.**

**-Ahora si la hicimos grande-**

**-Y lo peor es como les decimos a ellas-**

**-Oh! Chicos chicos nos están mirando-**

**Todos voltearon**

**-Sonrían y saluden chicos, sonrían y saluden- dijo Genzo**

**-Y tu Tsubasa no veas a Sanae a los ojos-**

**-No puedo evitarlo es como si leyera mi alma-**

**Ellas:**

**-Que tanto estarán hablando- **

**-porque nos saludan-**

**-Pus Genzo actuaba extraño-**

**-Sera por lo de hace rato-**

**- No creo, tienen esa sonrisa estúpida, tu qué piensas Sanae-**

**-No sé pero esto no me está gustando nada están muy sospechosos, mejor iré a ver qué es lo que pasa- Sanae comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.**

**Ellos.**

**-Dios ahí viene Sanae-**

**-Tsubasa! Te dijimos que no la vieras a los ojos-**

**-Hola chicos que hacen- **

**-Nada, nada- contestaron al mismo tiempo.**

**-Mmm… pues no parece, que tiene ahí- Sanae se dio cuenta del mapa que tenían encima del cofre del jeep.**

**-Para que es ese mapa- **

**-Es que veras… este… necesitábamos confirmar el rumbo si eso- dijo Genzo.**

**-Como que confirmar… oh no… me estás diciendo que no saben el camino…estamos perdidos- Sanae estallo mientras ellos se espantaban al ver el aura de fuego de Sanae.**

**-Bueno es momentáneo solo deja que nos orientemos en el mapa- decían desesperados viendo el mapa sin sentido temiendo lo peor.**

**-¡Que se orienten en el mapa! … es el colmo con ustedes, pueden recorrer una cancha de futbol con los ojos vendados en un partido pero apenas ponen un pie fuera de él y caen en el primer barranco sin darse cuenta-.**

**-Que paso Sanae ya no vamos, estamos aburriéndonos- se acercó Kumi.**

**-No Kumi temo que no nos iremos pronto-**

**-Qué… pero porque-**

**-Porque estamos perdidos sin rumbo… por eso-**

**-Pero tenemos los autos están bien equipados de seguro tiene un GPS no…-**

**-Bueno veras… pensamos que no los necesitaríamos así que… escogimos el PlayStation-**

**-¡Que! Estamos perdidos en medio de la nada y ustedes cerebros de maní escogieron un juego de video por encima de un GPS- **

**-Pero los gráficos son geniales- dijeron en su defensa.**

**-¡Al diablo con sus gráficos!-gritaron las dos**

**-No hay duda moriremos… mejor empezare a escribir mis datos sobre mi piel tal vez encuentren nuestros cuerpos en el deshielo de la próxima primavera-**

**-Espera Kumi no todo está perdido…¡Yoshiko!-**

**-Sí que pasa-**

**-Por favor ayúdanos con este mapa resulta que Genzo se desoriento un poco- dijo Sanae volteándolo a ver de una forma no muy amigable, Genzo solo sudaba.**

**-Bueno para empezar el mapa esta al revés y a ver dices que es la pista 24 sur si aquí esta- señalo –calculo que son como 15 minutos y de ahí está la entrada hacia la cabaña- concluyo. Ninguno veía tales datos así que Yoshiko les trazo el camino con flechas y hasta una carita feliz en donde se suponía que estaba la cabaña.**

**15 minutos después tal como dijo Yoshiko llegaban a la entrada hacia la propiedad de los Wakabayashi, el camino de la entrada era empedrado con grandes árboles a los lados iluminado por altas lámparas de una luz tenue, al final se alcanzaba a ver la cabaña que tenía grandes ventanales, afuera había una estanque iluminado con plantas acuáticas y peces de colores.**

**Estacionaron los jeeps.**

**-Vaya Genzo te quedaste corto con decir cabaña, esto se parece a tu mansión- dijo Ryo.**

**-Vamos ya que hace un poco de frio- dijo Kumi.**

**-Si por las noches hace frio pero les prometo que durante el día hace un clima muy agradable- les aseguro Genzo.**

**Todos se encaminaron hacia la puerta de la cabaña Genzo abrió la puerta y adentro todo estaba obscuro se dirigió hacia un cuadro lo movió y presiono unos interruptores las luces se encendieron y todos quedaron con la boca abierta el lugar era hermoso, los pisos eran de madera, al entrar había una gran estancia con grandes sofás que se veían muy cómodos, en el centro una alfombra con varios cojines en las esquinas, una chimenea de piedra y un bar, en el techo había unas lámparas que colgaban hasta la mitad, al lado derecho estaba la cocina muy bien equipada, al fondo estaba otra estancia donde se encontraba todo un centro de entretenimiento y seguido por una gran puerta de cristal que daba a un jardín con alberca con camastros a los lados todo iluminado.**

**En la parte de arriba estaban las habitaciones, un gimnasio, y una gran terraza con un gran jacuzzi que contaba con un bar.**

**Los chicos salieron por las maletas mientras ellas recorrían la cabaña.**

**-Vaya que es grande la "cabaña" de Genzo-**

**-Si es muy bonita-**

**Entraron a las habitaciones y estaban muy bien decoradas cada una tenía su baño con tina. **

**-Chicas ya están sus cosas aquí-**

**Todas bajaron.**

**-como dormiremos-**

**-Los que tengan pareja pues juntos y los que no como quieran hay 6 habitaciones –**

**-Bueno entonces Kumi, Maki y yo tomaremos una de las habitaciones más grandes vimos una que tenía 2 camas- **

**-Bueno chicas este… yo dormiré con Koijiro- dijo sonrojándose Maki **

**Kumi y Azumi se quedaron de a seis con la aclaración de Maki pues no sabían que estaba tan avanzada su relación.**

**-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso Maki en cuanto escuches roncar a Koijiro saldrás corriendo con las chicas- comento Taro.**

**-Cállate Misaki lo que pasa es que estas celoso porque tu dormirás solo con Genzo, ten cuidado no te vaya a confundir con una de sus amiguitas-**

**-Azumi ten piedad yo duermo en el suelo pero no me dejes con Genzo ¡tengo miedo!-**

**-Ja ni lo sueñes Taro-**

**-Bueno al menos lo intente-**

**-Bueno vayamos a instalarnos y bajamos para comer algo-**

**Todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.**

**-Hay Azumi somos las solteronas del grupo las únicas que no tendrán acción estas noches-**

**-Kumi como puedes decir eso-**

**-Jajajaja hay por favor Azumi no te hagas la monja si bien que se te van los ojos con Taro-**

**-Claro que no y mira quien lo dice la que según odia a Genzo y muy abrazada que estabas con el-**

**-Fue la impresión del momento-**

**-Si… aja-**

**-Hay ya cállate- le avienta una almohada en la cara, Azumi contra ataca y así comienza una batalla campal.**

**En otra habitación.**

**-Al fin una cama- decía Tsubasa tirándose en ella**

**-Estás cansado-Sanae desempacaba **

**-Pues cansado, lo que se dice cansado pues no- decía eso y se acercaba a Sanae que estaba de espaldas la tomo por su cintura con sus brazos y se aventó a la cama junto con ella.**

**-Que haces-**

**-Te dije que me la pagarías Nakasawa-los dos quedaron frente a frente mirándose, Sanae paso su mano por el cabello de él acariciándolo, el cerro lo ojos y recordó.**

**-Como aquella vez- pensó en voz alta.**

**-Que dices- pregunto ella- ****_no estará hablando de esa vez se supone que estaba inconsciente no_****-**

**-Je, je, lo dije en voz alta… bueno recuerdas esa vez durante el partido del Toho cuando me lesione y quede inconsciente recuerdo que sentí a alguien acariciar mi cabello y cuando desperté tú estabas junto a mí no dije nada porque pensé que había sido un delirio mío pero ahora me doy cuenta que en verdad lo sentí y fuiste tú mi linda Sanae siempre cuidándome-.**

**-Si para que en cuanto despertaras salieras corriendo como un loco sin mirarme- ella se acurrucaba más en él.**

**-Sanae no creas que me eras indiferente la verdad esa vez al despertar y verte a ti junto a mí me hizo sentir muy feliz no quería ver a nadie más, tu sonrisa siempre fue la fuerza para seguir adelante y no rendirme… no sabes cuánto extrañe esa sonrisa y esos cuidados cuando estuve en Brasil… ahora te veré al despertar siempre y tendré esa sonrisa todos los días - paso sus dedos por su largo cabello y le susurro- Te amo Sanae- .**

**-Y yo a ti Tsubasa- le dijo volteándolo a ver y dándole un tierno beso.**

**-Pero será mejor que nos apuremos a terminar de ordenar las cosas, para bajar-**

**-Ash está bien- acepto el a regañadientes.**

**-Vamos Tsubasa-**

**-Ya voy, ya voy- decía mientras se levantaba.**

**Terminaron de arreglar las cosas en los closets y bajaron a la cocina donde ya estaban Genzo y Taro comiendo galletas de un tazón.**

**-Oigan come solos- les dijo Tsubasa tomando un puño de galletas del tazón.**

**-Yo también quiero- los aventó Koijiro y así todos comenzaron a llegar y pelearse por las galletas. **

**-Sera mejor que preparemos algo antes de que se coman unos a otros- dijeron ellas**

**Comenzaron a buscar que preparar y se dieron cuenta que la despensa estaba bien surtida Genzo había ordenado a sus empleados que dejaran todo listo así que se dispusieron a preparar unos baguettes de carnes frías pero como sabían del gran apetito de los miembros de la selección en especial Tsubasa y Koijiro estos fuero de un tamaño muy generoso. De tomar ellas se prepararon unas malteadas de frutas y ellos eligieron refresco.**

**-Sanae yo si quiero malteada pero con el doble de helado si- decía con una carita tierna Tsubasa, Sanae disfrutaba ver su cara mientras la preparaba era como la de un niño al entrar a una dulcería o una juguetería.**

**Así ellos se fueron a la sala de entretenimiento a jugar Mortal Kombat y ellas se quedaron en la barra de la cocina.**

**-No sé cómo pueden comer de esa manera y mantener esos cuerpos-**

**-Si nosotras comiéramos así ya estaríamos como vacas-**

**-Bueno ellos hacen mucho ejercicio así que lo convierten en musculo y energía-**

**-Qué envidia en cambio nosotras casi casi tenemos que dejar de comer gracias a que la talla 2 se convirtió en la talla 4. Y la 0 en la nueva 2-.**

**-Pues yo soy 6- Dijo Maki**

**- ¡Por dios Maki es la nueva 14!- **

**-Bueno ya hablando de otras cosa que creen que haremos mañana-**

**-Pues en el mapa se ve un lago y creo que no muy lejos hay un pueblo-**

**-Un lago súper porque no proponemos ir a nadar-**

**De pronto se escuchaban gritos de ellos.**

**-¡ Vamos Koijiro ya lo tienes acabalo!-**

**-Toma esto Misaki prepárate-**

**-¡Sub- Zero no me abandones ahora!-**

**En la cocina.**

**- Yo quiero jugar-**

**-Hay Yayoi no es momento para eso mejor vamos a fuera a conocer la alberca-**

**Se dirigían hacia la alberca y.**

**-Chicos puedo jugar-**

**-Yayoi vamos mejor afuera-**

**-Si Yayoi mejor hazles caso estos juegos no son para principiantes- fanfarroneo Genzo **

**-¿Para principiantes?- dijo Sanae con un brillo en los ojos.**

**-Así es-**

**-Dame un control voy a jugar-**

**-Estás segura no quiero dejar en ridículo a la prometida del capitán-**

**-¡Que me des uno!-**

**Sanae tomo el control y el juego comenzó ella escogió a Scorpion y Genzo a Quan-chi la pelea comenzó y Genzo ataco a Sanae con golpes y patadas ella los esquivo y con un movimiento tan rápido de dedos que ni el mismo Genzo pudo descifrar lo ataco con varios combos, después Genzo le lanzo algunos poderes que dieron en Sanae pero fue lo único que pudo disfrutar porque a los pocos segundos se escuchó - Scorpion wins Fatality-**

**- Te gano… Sanae te gano- decía muy divertido Taro**

**Él no podía articular palabra de hecho no podía despegar sus ojos de la pantalla donde trataba de asimilar como le pudo ganar.**

**-Claro es un juego para principiantes- decía con sarcasmo Sanae.**

**-Bravo amiga lo pusiste en su lugar-**

**-No, fue solo suerte… presiono los botones al azar-**

**-Pobre, pobre Genzo que pena me da tu caso- le decía Kumi palmeándole la espalda.**

**-Quiero la revancha… pero esta vez en un juego de verdad y lo haremos en equipos-**

**-En que juego quieren perder-dijo con seguridad Kumi.**

**-Jugaremos FIFA-**

**-Ya decía yo pero que conste ustedes lo pidieron-**

**-Y para hacerlo más emocionante el que pierda limpiara la cocina- propuso Sanae**

**-Aceptamos- dijeron muy seguros.**

**-Esto será como quitarle un dulce a un bebe- dijo Ryo.**

**Armaron los equipos en el de ellas Sanae, Kumi, Yayoi, Maki, Yoshiko y en el de ellos Tsubasa, Genzo, Jun, Hikaru Y Koijiro claro ellos escogieron ser Japón y ellas Brasil. El juego comenzó ellos tomaron la delantera llegaron con facilidad al área de ellas y GOOOL. Se reanudo el juego Tsubasa le quito el balón a Kumi lo paso a Koijiro y GOOOL. Se volvió a reanudar el juego esta vez ellas tomaron el balón y con una serie de pases llegaron hasta el área de ellos y GOOOL.**

**-Eso chicas vamos ustedes pueden- las animaban Azumi y Yukari.**

**Y esa fue la última vez que ellos tocaron el balón, ellas dominaban todo el tiempo si de casualidad caía en su poder rápidamente era recuperado por ellas.**

**-Genzo muévete estas ahí nada más parado-**

**-Cállate me desconcentras-**

**-pero qué demonios-**

**-Maldita sea Tsubasa y así te haces llamar nuestro capitán-**

**-Porque la dejaste pasar Koijiro-**

**-Te paso a ti primero-**

**-Ósea Jun se supone que me seguirías-**

**-Perdón Hikaru por no leer tu mente-**

**Ya los chicos estaban al borde de la demencia por no poder hacer nada y ellas ya no aguantaban la risa.**

**-Chicos no se lo tomen tan apecho es solo un juego- decía Yayoi**

**-Solo un juego dices… esto ya es una cuestión de honor- replico Jun, ellas estaban de lo más divertidas.**

**-Muchachos- Dijo Genzo –solo un gol solo un maldito gol les pido para salvar lo que queda de nuestra honra- estaban desesperados.**

**El juego termino con un marcador de 15-3 ellas hubieran seguido pero al ver el estado de trauma en el que ellos estaban decidieron dejarlo por la paz. Ellos estaban en shock solo volteaban a verlas celebrar.**

**-¡Ganamos les ganamos!- gritaban y reían.**

**-Oigan chicas le ganamos a la selección de Japón que eso no nos convierte en las nuevas campeonas jajajajajaja- no podían parar de reír.**

**-Como quitarle un dulce a un bebe verdad Ryo Jajajajaja- estaban que lloraban de risa**

**-Bueno chicos será mejor que comiencen a limpiar… y no se preocupen esto quedara entre nosotros buenas noches jajajaja- ellas se retiraban sus carcajadas aún se escuchaban en las escaleras.**

**-Esto nos dejara secuelas lose- dijo Hikaru.**

**-Todo es culpa de Genzo, no podías quedarte callado y aceptar tu derrota… nooo tenías que arrastrarnos a la humillación junto contigo verdad-**

**-Con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos- decía Genzo sacándoles la lengua.**

**-Tranquilos obviamente estamos tratando con una inteligencia superior-**

**-Superior dices… a su lado somos como monos Cilindreros-**

**-Pero son tan lindas- suspiraron todos.**

**-Por eso los manejan a su antojo por débiles-**

**-Hay Genzo no digas de esa agua no beberé porque ya te veremos ahogándote-**

**-Ja si yo me encontrara en una relación de pareja obtendría una versión rara de mi-**

**-Pues encantados de conocer a tu otro yo tal vez este juegue mejor- y todos rieron.**

**Y así siguieron limpiando… mientras ellas.**

**-Chicas no creen que fuimos muy duras con ellos-**

**-mmm… nooo jajajaja- se soltaron a reír.**

**-Hay chicas estoy muy cansada-**

**-Bueno en realidad no hemos descansado como se debe entre las celebraciones y el viaje no hemos dormido bien-**

**-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a descansar y que nos se les ocurra despertar muy temprano mañana ok-**

**-Ja si descansar seguro… comiendo pan enfrente de las pobres… Vente Azumi no te juntes con ellas-**

**-Ustedes no comen porque no quieren, Azumi se hace del rogar-**

**-Y tu Kumi ahí esta Genzo que no se raja jajajaja-**

**-Prefiero beber de un charco-**

**Todas se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Sanae entro a la suya y decidió tomar una ducha para relajarse ya que el viaje y lo demás la tenían agotada, después se fue a la cama con la laptop que Tsubasa había llevado y comenzó a ver hoteles en los diferentes lugares que él le había mencionado unos eran hermosos y se imaginaba en todos con él por fin después de tanto estarían juntos. El sueño la fue venciendo y se quedó dormida con la laptop en las piernas.**

**Poco después entro Tsubasa que se había quedado platicando con los demás y al entrar y ver asi a Sanae su cara se le ilumino se acercó a ella y con cuidado tomo la laptop se dio cuenta que estaba en una página de un hotel en Alemania la coloco en una mesita que había en la habitación y sin hacer ruido entro al baño a ducharse.**

**Sanae se despertó al escuchar ruidos se asustó un poco hasta que recordó donde estaba y de quien se trataba, la puerta del baño se abrió y salió Tsubasa solo con unos boxes ajustados y con una toalla secándose el cabello el cual quedo todo alborotado por frotarlo, sacudió la cabeza y este se acomodó, Sanae no dejaba de mirar al Dios Griego que tenía enfrente –****_que bueno que me desperté- ._**

**-Hola preciosa no quería despertarte- se acercó a la cama y le dio un beso ella solo podía inhalar el rico aroma del jabón que emanaba de su piel se veía tan sexi con el cabello mojado.**

**-No te preocupes me quede dormida sin sentir estaba viendo… y la laptop no la tire verdad- decía mientras buscaba levantando las sabanas.**

**-No nena está en la mesita te la quite cuando entre y vi lo que estabas viendo, quieres que busquemos juntos, es más quieres que hagamos nuestra primera reservación- **

**-De verdad- decía emocionada Sanae.**

**-Claro… déjame voy por la laptop-**

**Tsubasa fue por la laptop regreso a la cama se sentó junto a Sanae le pazo el brazo por detrás de su espalda tomándola por la cintura acercándola a él y haciendo que ella quedara recargada en su pecho.**

**-Haber saquemos cuentas… la boda será casi a finales de Septiembre asi que comenzaremos nuestro viaje en Octubre que te parece- la volteo a ver y fue cuando se dio cuenta que Sanae solo llevaba puesto un diminuto camisón pegadito dejando ver sus muy torneadas piernas, en marcaba sus curvas y tenía un sexy escote… Tsubasa solo trago saliva. Ella viéndolo a los ojos solo asintió con la cabeza ya que de la emoción no le salían las palabras.**

**-Bueno solo nos quedaremos en cada lugar lo necesari días a lo mucho… entonces el primer lugar al que iremos será Alemania-**

**-Amor el hotel que estabas viendo está muy retirado del club donde debo ir-**

**-y eso donde es-**

**-Mürchen iremos al club del Bayer, tal vez podamos visitar a Genzo esta solo a 7 horas… Bueno haber mira aquí hay algunos… hay no este no… haber que tal este…mmmm- Sanae solo lo veía, se abrazaba disfrutando de los roces de su piel en cada movimiento que hacía era tan suave.**

**-Mira ese Tsubasa... – él se dio cuenta como los ojos de Sanae brillaban.**

**-Veamos hotel Bayericher hof está muy céntrico, hay muchos lugares que podremos visitar y el club no está lejos de ahí...te gusta- Sanae asintió, comenzaron a ver el hotel, por fuera era sencillo pero tenía su toque, comenzaron a ver las habitaciones –mmm… veamos las suites- dijo Tsubasa, Sanae no dijo nada a ella le daba igual lo único que quería era estar con el… hasta que Tsubasa pulso en una suite que le encanto la planta baja era bellísima al entrar había una gran sala de estar maravillosamente decorada , tenía un baño enorme con tina con acabados de madera, un pequeño estudio… pero lo que la fascino era que la alcoba estaba en un segundo piso con grandes ventanales dando una hermosa vista de la ciudad.**

**-Es preciosa…mira donde está la alcoba-**

**-Bueno entonces será esta te parece-**

**-¡Que!- exclamo Sanae al ver el precio- Tsubasa no crees que sea muy costoso porque no buscamos otro-**

**-No este te gusto y este será- Tsubasa comenzó a hacer la reservación, ponía todos sus datos y el número de la tarjeta con la que pagaría la mitad pagando el resto cuando estuvieran haya, guardo en una carpeta el correo que le mandaron con el número de reservación y los datos para después imprimirlo.**

**-Listo preciosa nuestro primer hotel reservado, el siguiente será el de Francia pero ese puede esperar- Tsubasa vio a Sanae se había puesto seria.**

**-Que pasa-**

**-Tsubasa… tu estas seguro de todo esto… - el dejo de lado la laptop y la abrazo fuertemente contra él y le susurró al oído.**

**-Escucha…nunca he estado más seguro de algo en toda mi vida, además me gusta que tengas frío y me busques, me gusta que te cueste una hora y media decidir lo que pedirás del menú, adoro la arruga que se te forma aquí cuando me miras como si estuviera loco, me gusta oler tu perfume en mi ropa después de pasar el día contigo y quiero que seas la última persona con la que hable antes de dormirme por las noches. Te amo... Amo quién soy gracias a ti... Tú eres cada razón, cada esperanza y cada sueño que he tenido, cada día que estemos juntos será el día más grandioso de mi vida. Siempre seré tuyo Sanae-.**

**Con su mano libre levanto su barbilla y la comenzó a besar lentamente solo con sus labios hasta que con su lengua comenzó a acariciarlos… haciendo después le beso más profundo, Sanae lo tomo del cuello acercándolo mas no le quedaba duda de que él era suyo… de que siempre lo había sido y ella de el… Tsubasa comenzó a bajar por su cuello y ella hundía sus dedos en ese cabello negro… el tomo a Sanae de las caderas y la atrajo hacia el haciéndola quedar debajo… sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar queriéndose devorar una a la otra.**

**-Me vuelves loco Sanae- decía Tsubasa con la voz entre cortada…ella recorría su cuello con besos lentos para después tomar fuerte su oreja re corriéndola con su lengua lentamente hasta llegar a su lóbulo y darle un pequeño mordisco…después el hizo lo mismo con ella sintiendo como temblaba debajo de el…era normal esa era la segunda vez que estaban juntos de esa forma aunque él se sentía con más confianza…acaricio sus piernas de abajo hacia arriba introduciendo su mano por debajo del pequeño camisón tocándola detrás de sus caderas y alzándola un poco para poder recorrer esa zona tan sensible del cuerpo de ella…Sanae al sentir el contacto se estremeció y sus miradas se encontraron. **

**–Te amo Sanae… te amo…te amo…no lo dudes tu eres mi mayor sueño-**

**-Y tú el mío Tsubasa- y asi se entregaron nuevamente haciendo tangible ese amor tan inmenso que sentían el uno por el otro...hasta que ese placentero cansancio los hizo quedarse dormidos.**

**Sanae despertó después de un sueño recurrente que había comenzado a tener en el ella se encontraba en un túnel no podía ver nada hasta que una luz le mostraba la salida… al salir todo era blanco y negro podía distinguir un estadio de fútbol pero no lo reconocía de pronto en medio del campo veía una figura de un hombre que le daba la espalda no distinguía bien quien era y cuando caminaba todo comenzaba a desvanecerse hasta encontrarse en un lugar de un blanco intenso.**

**-Estas bien pequeña- Tsubasa sintió el movimiento de ella al levantarse.**

**-Si fue solo un sueño- decía tratando de entenderlo.**

**-Ven preciosa-Tsubasa la abrazo –que soñabas- Sanae le contó**

**-No es así como una pesadilla pero es desesperante y confuso-**

**-Bueno tal vez se aclare después… ahora vamos adormir si… me dejaste muy agotado-**

**-¡Tsubasa! No digas eso-**

**-Jajajaja me encantas sabes…descansa- le da un beso en la frente.**

**-Tú también- se acomodó entre sus brazos recostando su cabeza en su pecho dejándose arrullar por los latidos de su corazón… se apretaba a él como si fuera a desaparecer aun sentía miedo de pensar que fuera un sueño… el sintió eso y la apretó un poco más.**

**-No iré a ningún lado nena y si tengo que… tu iras conmigo- dijo adormilado y así los dos conciliaron el sueño...**

* * *

****Que les pareció ? ya había comentado que utilizaría vivencias mías para algunos capítulos y este es uno...mis amigos y yo perdidos en medio de la nada cuando fuimos al nevado de Toluca aquí en México... otra cosa hay frases de ciertas pelis que me encantan así que se me ocurrió poner algunas soy cinéfila 100% ... hasta la próxima n_n


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ya vengo con otro capitulo...espero lo disfruten..

* * *

**Por la mañana Sanae sintió la luz en su cara… abrió los ojos y se vio sola en la cama sobre la almohada de Tsubasa una nota:**

**AMOR FUI A CORRER CON LOS MUCHACHOS…TE AMO.**

**-Nunca cambian-**

**Y asi era por más de vacaciones que estuvieran no podían descuidar su condición física ya que de eso dependían sus empleos.**

**-Chicos no creen que ya corrimos demasiado-**

**-Vamos Ryo no seas haragán-**

**-Mis piecitos ya no responden-**

**-Está bien paremos y hagamos unos estiramientos-**

**En eso estaban cuando un ruido extraño detrás de unos arbustos los hizo parar.**

**-Que fue eso-**

**-Tal vez el aire-**

**De nuevo se escuchó.**

**-No eso no es el aire-**

**-Dime Genzo hay animales salvajes aquí-**

**-Aparte de nosotros no-**

**El ruido otra vez.**

**-Tsubasa tú eres el Capitán ve a ver-**

**-Y porque yo al contrario yo puedo mandar y te mando a ti Ryo-**

**-Mejor vamos todos-**

**Y asi se fueron acercando a dónde provenía el ruido todos empujándose para no ser el que quedara al frente cuando de pronto Ryo grito.**

**-¡Corran!...es un Jabalí rabioso-**

**Todos sin cerciorarse primero de que en verdad era eso corrieron como jamás habían corrido en sus vidas sentían que sus almas se escapaban de sus cuerpos.**

**-¡Moriremos… de esta no nos vamos a salvar… se acerca la muerte!-**

**-Corran por aquí… conozco estos caminos como la palma de mi mano- decía Genzo**

**Cuando al pasar unos arbustos.**

**-¡Esperen alto!-grito pero fue demasiado tarde… comenzaron a chocar uno contra otro haciéndolos rodar por un pequeño barranco que daba a un charco de composición desconocida.**

**-Pero que es esto-**

**-Es asqueroso-**

**-Como la palma de mi mano verdad Genzo-**

**En eso de entre los arbustos salta un pequeño e indefenso Venadito.**

**-Jabalí rabioso no Ryo-**

**-Bueno yo solo vi pelo-**

**-Bueno si ellas preguntan si fue un Jabalí rabioso-**

**Se levantaron como pudieron llenos de una apestosa masa lodosa, no había uno libre de esa viscosidad y emprendieron el camino de regreso.**

**-Dios como apesta esto…no quiero ni averiguar que es- se quejaba Taro**

**-Mi sudadera mí preciada sudadera- lloraba Tsubasa**

**-Olvida tu sedadera mira mi gorra esta estropeada nunca saldrá el olor… me pregunto si saldrá de nosotros-**

**-Nunca había sido víctima de tantas desgracias hasta que los conocí están malditos- decía Koijiro.**

**En la cabaña las chicas ya estaban en pie y se encontraban en la cocina preparando el desayuno.**

**-No creen que ya se tardaron- decía Azumi**

**-Y qué tal que se perdieron…tal vez deberíamos ir a buscarlos-**

**- Sólo se considerará persona desaparecida después de 24 horas. ¿Nunca ves CSI? Son 24 horas Yoshiko-aclaro Kumi.**

**-Vamos chicas no se preocupen cuando tengan hambre vendrán ya lo verán…mejor hay que planear a donde ir quien vota por el lago- y todas levantaron la mano cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta del jardín se asomaron a ver.**

**-Por dios que es esa peste- se ponían las manos sobre la nariz**

**-Somos nosotros chicas- todos con la cabeza abajo**

**-Verán había un Jabalí-comenzó Genzo**

**-No olvides que estaba rabioso-se apresuró a aclarar Hikaru**

**-Ha si rabioso…-**

**-Como sea apestan… no den un paso más hacia nosotras y no toquen nada-les decía Kumi**

**-Vayan a lavarse y no bajen hasta que el olor se haya ido no importa cuánto se tengan que remojar…la ropa tendrán que tirarla, quemarla o enterrarla…de ninguna manera la meterán a la lavadora y mucho menos la lavaremos nosotras…una cosa si les decimos no queremos verla en la casa-**

**-Está bien- respondieron todos y se encaminaron a las escaleras.**

**-Esperen un momento chicas… dijeron Jabalí rabioso-pregunto Maki**

**-Si asi parece…-dijeron a la vez Yayoi y Yukari.**

**-jajajajajajajaja- rieron todas.**

**-La verdad muchachas prefiero eso a escuchar la verdadera historia -aclaro Azumi**

**-Bueno comencemos a preparar las cosas para ir al lago…unos refrigerios estarían bien-**

**En eso estaban cuando los chicos bajaron ya limpios y sin ninguna clase de olor, en unas bolsas llevaban la ropa que se ensucio resignados a tirarla.**

**-Adiós querida gorra-**

**-Adiós amada sudadera-**

**-Ya no sean dramáticos- decía koijiro- es solo ropa-.**

**-Y bien chicas que desayunaremos me muero de hambre-decía Ryo mientras ruidos emanaban de su estómago.**

**-Pues nosotras ya comimos, su desayuno está en la cocina…nosotras vamos a arreglarnos porque queremos ir al lago-dijo Azumi**

**-Al lago dicen bueno está bien nos apuramos y nos vamos-**

**-Oye Sanae podrías prepararme una de tus deliciosas malteadas…muero por algo dulce- decía un hambriento Tsubasa.**

**-Está bien-le dijo Sanae con una gran sonrisa.**

**Después las chicas fueron a prepararse para el paseo.**

**-Mmmmm… esto está delicioso-**

**-Si las chicas cocinan muy bien-**

**-Oigan creen que nos hayan creído lo del Jabalí- dijo Jun**

**-Si Jun no viste como se preocuparon por nosotros- dijo con sarcasmo Koijiro**

**-Pues es nuestra versión y nos apegaremos a ella-dijo Ryo**

**-Tu cállate Ryo que todo esto fue por tu culpa-**

**-Menos mal que la peste se fue que si no nos mandan a fuera a dormir-**

**Terminaron de desayunar y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para partir hacia el lago… Taro recordó que Azumi había puesto su toalla en su maleta asi que fue a pedírsela…Toco la puerta y como nadie contesto decidió entrar, abrió lentamente la puerta y fue entrando poco a poco no había nadie a la vista y observo que su toalla estaba sobre la cama asi que pensó que no tendría nada de malo tomarla… Pero cuando se dirigía a ella una despistada Azumi salía del baño con un coqueto bikini y poniéndose una blusa.**

**- Haaaaaaaa…Que haces aquí…acaso quieres matarme de un susto-**

**-Que pasa…que- salió una Kumi armada con la secadora del baño –ha eres tu Taro…que… vienes a espiar a Azumi-**

**-Claro que no como dices eso-decía Taro poniéndose de mil colores –yo solo venia por mi toalla y como no vi a nadie entre…perdón Azumi por asustarte-**

**-Ya olvídalo y toma aquí está tu toalla-**

**-Gracias-mientras la tomaba se miraban directo a los ojos, Azumi con una sonrisa que derretía a Taro.**

**-Bueno Taro, ya que necesitamos terminar de arreglarnos- y Taro salió volteando a ver a Azumi al cerrar la puerta.**

**-Tierra llamando a Azumi…sí que te tiene loca verdad-**

**-Que… de que hablas-**

**-Ya no finjas te mueres por Taro-**

**-Mejor terminemos que ya nos deben de estar esperando-**

**-Mmmm…negación primera etapa del enamoramiento-**

**-Ya vasta Kumi- y asi siguieron peleando.**

**Ya estaban todos listos para partir acomodaron las cosas en los jeeps y partieron al lago…el camino era bastante movido pero gracias a los coches pudieron llegar, el lugar era hermoso rodeado de sauces que acariciaban con sus ramas el agua, una pequeña playa donde podrían asolearse, y un muelle donde había una lancha…el clima era grandioso para nadar. Comenzaron a bajar las cosas para instalarse, las chicas extendieron una gran manta donde pusieron la canasta con la comida y una hielera, las toallas y sus bolsas. **

**Las chicas se dispusieron a tomar el sol que a esa hora era perfecto, sacaron sus toallas y las extendieron se pusieron su bronceador y se tiraron a las toallas cual iguanas…Mientras ellos después de observarlas y babear un poco comenzaron a jugar con su mejor amigo el balón…Hacían movimientos y pases extraordinarios, bailaban cuando anotaban al contrario haciendo danzas extrañas.**

**-Y cuéntanos Maki…dinos tu secreto para conquistar al tigre, con un consejo tuyo tal vez y logre conquistar a alguien, ya que no pesco ni un resfriado-decía Kumi.**

**-Pues la verdad no tengo ningún secreto lo nuestro se dio creo por nuestra misma entrega hacia el deporte que amamos-**

**-Y que tal es Koijiro la verdad no lo imagino poniéndose romántico-**

**-Pues para ser sincera tampoco lo imaginaba yo… pero él es un ser humano maravilloso es una gran persona capaz de darlo todo por quienes ama, creo que todo lo que ha pasado desde que su papá murió y ayudar a su mamá a hacerse cargo de sus hermanos y su casa lo hizo madurar demasiado rápido eso hizo que formara esa coraza que lo caracteriza…pero yo lo conozco y sé que hay debajo de ella- decía Maki mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de amor y brillo a Koijiro.**

**-Todas son muy afortunadas al tener a alguien que las ame tanto- Kumi se puso nostálgica.**

**-Tranquila amiga ya verás que pronto llegara ese alguien especial-**

**-Pues yo creo viene de rodillas porque sí que se ha tardado- todas rieron.**

**-Y tu Sanae como te sientes con tu próxima boda- le pregunto Yukari.**

**-La verdad no puedo escuchar o mencionar la palabra boda porque un nudo de nervios se forma en mi estómago y comienzo a sudar…chicas estoy aterrada pero feliz no sé qué sentimiento sea este-**

**-Bueno amiga no es para menos tu vida va a cambiar en un giro de 360 grados y para ese sentimiento sin sentido que te embarga nada como una bebida que se molde a las circunstancias, nos de paz y desinhibición- y de la hielera Kumi saco un six de cerveza.**

**-Pero Kumi trajiste alcohol-**

**-Y hay más de donde vinieron estas bebes…vamos chicas no me digan que se asustan somos adultas-**

**-Tienes razón somos adultas, independientes, y superiores a ellos en los videojuegos...bebamos como adultas- dijo Yayoi**

**-¡Siiiii!- gritaron todas, tomaron una lata cada quien y brindaron.**

**-Por ellos, por las madres de ellos que los hicieron tan bellos para acostarnos con ellos- recitaron todas chocando las latas y bebiendo al terminar.**

**-Y ahora un poco de música- Yoshiko se dirigió a uno de los jeeps y puso música bottons de the pussycat dolls comenzó a sonar y comenzaron a bailar haciendo un circulo y pasando de una en una o dos juntas al centro.**

**Cuando ellos escucharon la música voltearon y no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían se olvidaron por completo de su mejor amigo y es que sus amigas de toda la vida y ahora sus novias ya no eran esas niñas gritonas con aire infantil ahora ya se habían convertido en mujeres muy atractivas el tiempo hizo su labor y redondeo sus cuerpos, daban gracias a Dios que estuvieran con ellos porque si de algo estaban seguros era de que no pasaban desapercibidas …pero el más impresionado fue Genzo nunca imagino lo sexi que era Kumi lo tenía en la lela total sus ojos no podían dejar de verla.**

**-Chicas creo que tenemos público- apunto a los chicos Azumi. Levantaron las latas de cerveza sabiendo que irían como abejas a la miel y asi fue.**

**-Con que tenían bien organizada su fiesta en el lago verdad y no pensaban compartir- decía Jun haciendo pucheros.**

**-Que malas son y nosotros que las queremos tanto- decía Ryo**

**-Hay ya no sean dramáticos…mejor vamos a divertirnos que para eso venimos-**

**Y asi todos comenzaron bailar y tomar, después sacaron los bocadillos que llevaban para comer y después de un rato decidieron nadar en el lago. Todos tomaron a sus novias en brazos y salieron corriendo al agua…Menos Kumi que seguía en le orilla.**

**-Que Kumi no vienes o quieres que te lleve cargando también-le pregunto Genzo**

**-Que graciosos y claro que no…es solo que me da un poco de miedo-**

**-No sabes nadar-**

**-Si…y no sabes lo que me costó aprender…pero siempre le he tenido miedo a las albercas, al mar, a los lagos, y eso desde que vi la película de monstruo marino tenía 9 años y me aterra la idea de ser jalada de los pies… solo nadaría para salvar mi vida-**

**-Qué bueno que lo dices porque es precisamente lo que vas a hacer- y sin dejar que Kumi reaccionara la tomo en brazos y salió corriendo pero en dirección hacia el muelle cuando llegaron Genzo salto con ella en brazos en el lado profundo del lago.**

**-Oye Sanae que Kumi no le tiene miedo a nadar- pregunto Tsubasa.**

**-Miedo no, tiene terror…-**

**-Genzo estás loco- alcanzo a decir Kumi antes de caer en el lago. Cuando emergieron solo maldiciones salían de Kumi para con Genzo el cual no dejaba de reír.**

**-Eres un bruto Wakabayashi-**

**-No te enojes solo jugaba- Kumi se disponía a salir ignorándolo.**

**-Es pera Kumi… sentí algo rozando mis pies-**

**-Si aja- siguió nadando.**

**-De verdad haa!- grito Genzo cuando fue sumergido Kumi al ver eso regreso nadando lo más rápido que podía.**

**-Genzo, Genzo donde estas- decía preocupada pero cuando se disponía a sumergirse para buscarlo algo tiro de ella sumergiéndola y bajo el agua se encontró con Genzo quien la tenía sujeta de la cintura lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara se zafo y los dos salieron a la superficie.**

**-Jajajaja caíste, caíste – reía Genzo**

**-Eres un maldito no hace ni 10 minutos te conté de mi mayor terror y ya lo utilizas para burlarte de mí- decía Kumi mientras lo golpeaba.**

**-Espera, espera de verdad creíste que algo me había pasado-**

**-Y porque crees que salí a salvarte…con lo que me gusta nadar-**

**-Quieres decir que a pesar de lo que te aterra nadar y sin importar lo que pudieras encontrar, viniste a buscarme- lo último lo dijo casi susurrando.**

**-Claro es lo que hacen los amigos…pero para la otra dejare que seas arrastrado hacia la profundidad- decía Kumi mientras se dirigía a la orilla…Genzo se quedó ahí viéndola.**

**-Deberías ir a disculparte- dijo Hikaru que ya se había acercado junto con los demás para ver qué pasaba, sacando a Genzo de su transe.**

**-Y qué crees que voy a hacer- dijo y se fue nadando a la orilla salió y se dirigió hacia Kumi cuando llego se sentó a su lado sin decir nada y no es que no quisiera sino que no sabía cómo comenzar.**

**-No te preocupes no tienes que decir nada-dijo Kumi sin mirarlo…Genzo volteo a verla y luego bajo la mirada.**

**-Claro que tengo Kumi… lo siento…Yo solo quería que nos divirtiéramos, claramente no lo hice bien soy un tonto perdóname- decía sin poder voltearla a ver.**

**-Bueno si tanto te preocupa está bien Genzo acepto tu disculpa- le decía mientras lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.**

**-Kumi…-susurro Genzo.**

**-No es nada…-decía mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas…Genzo la tomo de la barbilla y la hizo voltear a verlo…Genzo quedo perdido en esos ojos casi color ámbar.**

**-No es la película, ni lo demás por lo que le tienes miedo al agua verdad- Kumi volvió la mirada y comenzó a hablar.**

**-Cuando era pequeña tenía momentos de mucha soledad…mis padres trabajaban mucho y cuando volvía de la escuela siempre estaba sola hasta muy tarde mi único refugio era la casa de mis tíos que estaba a dos calles de la mía y mi primo, nos queríamos como hermanos…Hacíamos la tarea juntos…platicábamos y reíamos…pero un día el salió de campamento con su clase…nunca volvió…solo dijeron que al estar nadando sus pies se enredaron en una especie de planta acuática y nadie se dio cuenta…tiempo después aprendí a nadar fue muy difícil pero lo conseguí y después vino la película donde asocie todo las plantas el monstruo y jure que solo nadaría para salvar mi vida-**

**- Ho Kumi soy un idiota…yo no quería- pero fue interrumpido por ella.**

**-Ya te dije que no te preocupes tu no sabías…Y olvida eso de que dejare que seas arrastrado a las profundidades lo dije sin pensar- ella volteo a verlo y le sonrió- que te parece si vamos con los demás ya nos comienzan a ver raro-**

**-Segura-**

**-Claro vamos- se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Genzo para que se levantara el sonrió y juntos caminaron hacia el lago.**

**Los dos entraron al lago en una parte menos profunda donde los demás jugaban con una pelota, se integraron al juego y asi pasaron la tarde hasta que a ellos se les ocurrió la brillante idea de retar a las chicas a una competencia de nado la cual ellos estaban a punto de ganar sino es porque a Ryo le dio un calambre en el último momento y tuvo que ser sacado a rastras por Yukari.**

* * *

Bueno mencionare que el suceso de el charco de lodo apestoso fue verdad u_u ...hasta la próxima y no olviden dejarme un review n_n bye...


	6. Chapter 6

Hola aquí les traigo otro capi perdón si tardo no es mi intención...espero que lo disfruten saluditoooos...

* * *

Entonces nos quedamos con el acalambrado de Ryo...

**-Hay mi piernita- se quejaba Ryo – dame un besito Yukari con eso seguro se me quita-**

**-No solo uno te daré muchos… pero en privado- le dijo Yukari coquetamente.**

**-Espero que me den calambres más seguidos-**

**Pero su escena romántica se vio interrumpida por un fuerte trueno de tormenta, el cielo de pronto se comenzó a oscurecer y un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar haciendo que todos salieran del lago para apresurarse a levantar todo y marcharse.**

**-Porque tenía que llover la estábamos pasando muy bien- se quejaba Yayoi.**

**Todos subieron a los jeep y en cuanto lo hicieron una fuerte tormenta comenzó a caer era difícil ver el camino que de por si era difícil hasta que de pronto el jeep de Taro se atascó.**

**-Chicos creo que me atasque entre más acelero más se hunde- les hablaba por la pantalla.**

**-Trata con la reversa- le dijo Koijiro**

**-No… es lo mismo…Demonios tendré que bajarme...pero Azumi no sabe manejar-**

**-Yo lo hare- dijo Ryo – me paso a tu jeep y yo lo arranco y bueno creo que necesitaremos ayuda para empujar-.**

**-Está bien yo ayudo-dijo resignado Koijiro**

**-Yo también- lo acompaño Tsubasa.**

**- Uno para todos y todos para uno- reafirmo Hyuga**

**Pues asi lo hicieron primero trataron de encontrar algo que les ayudara a hacer palanca para que saliera el jeep pero todo lo que ponían se rompía.**

**-Demonios chicos tendremos que levantarlo-**

**-Muy bien… Ryo cuando te digamos aceleras-**

**-Está bien-**

**-Bien muchachos a las tres 1…2…3- y levantaron el jeep a la vez que lo empujaban un poco para sacarlo del oyó fangoso.**

**-Ryo acelera- asi lo hizo patino un poco pero logro salir y los 3 quedaron un poco llenos de lodo y totalmente empapados pero ya sus novias los esperaban con toallas y camisetas secas.**

**-Espero que no te enfermes- decía preocupada Azumi.**

**-No te preocupes hermosa somos de acero- le respondió Taro mientras se secaba y se cambiaba la camiseta. Mientras lo hacia Azumi no le quitaba la mirada de encima y al verse descubierta se sonrojo a tal grado que casi podía iluminar el interior del jeep con semejante tono de carmín que alcanzo, ella voltio la mirada hacia otro lado pero Taro con una mano la tomo de las mejillas para que lo volviera a mirar. No faltaban las palabras para darse cuenta de lo que sentían sus miradas eran una tormenta de chocolate y caramelo que se fundían intensamente… pero fueron vueltos a la realidad cuando el claxon de Tsubasa los asusto.**

**-Sera mejor darnos prisa o nos pasan por encima- dijo Taro con toda la tranquilidad.**

**-Si- contesto Azumi aun sonrojada por el momento.**

**-Pero te recuerdo que tenemos una charla pendiente- Azumi solo asintió.**

**Llegaron todos a la cabaña pero seguía lloviendo a cantaros y no les quedo de otra más que esperar a que bajara un poco la lluvia.**

**-Chicos parece que estaremos aquí un buen rato-Dijo Tsubasa por la pantalla.**

**-Endemoniada lluvia- se quejó Koijiro.**

**Mientras tanto en el jeep de Taro todo era silencio, Azumi tenía la mirada fija en la ventana del jeep que con la lluvia no se podía ver nada pero no quería voltear a ver a Taro, el corazón le latía aceleradamente tanto que con el silencio casi juraba que se escuchaba lo cual la hacía ponerse más nerviosa. Taro la veía divertido sus ojos estaban fijos en ella.**

**-Azumi- le dijo y ella se estremeció al escuchar su voz.**

**-Si dime- le contesto pero sin voltear a verlo, tratando de disimular que estaba a punto de salir corriendo hacia el bosque.**

**-Porque no volteas a verme- Y con su mano rozo su brazo- estas helada ¿tienes frio?-**

**-Un poco- ella voltio y de nuevo chocaron sus miradas.**

**-Me encantan tus ojos –**

**-Y a mí los tuyos- Taro se sorprendió ya que no esperaba esa respuesta.**

**-Porque pones esa cara, de verdad me gustan y más ese brillo que tienen cada vez que me miras…nadie me ha mirado asi jamás-**

**-Bueno es que para ellos tú eres especial asi como yo sé que lo soy para los tuyos ya que tú me miras igual-**

**Azumi sabía que él decía la verdad ya que siempre que lo miraba no podía dejar salir a través de sus ojos el gran amor que tenía por él y como se lo había prometido esta vez no saldría huyendo poniendo escusas tontas negando lo que su corazón ya no era capaz de guardar más… reunió todo el valor que tenía Y…**

**-Tengo que decirte algo…Y tengo que decírtelo ahora… ¡Te quiero!-lo tomo de las manos, sentía como sus mejillas ardían y sus manos sudaban quiso soltarlo para que no se diera cuenta del ataque de hiperhidrosis que tenía pero el apretó más su agarre sin lastimarla y ella prosiguió - me he enamorado de ti. Y creo que el mundo es un poco menos malo porque existes, siento que quiero compartir contigo... las palpitaciones, los nervios, el sufrimiento, la felicidad y el miedo- se sintió tan avergonzada de haber soltado todo eso junto que rápidamente soltó las manos de Taro para llevarlas a su cara – fue demasiado verdad-.**

**Taro sonrió mientras la miraba con ternura la tomo de las muñecas para quitar las manos de su cara – claro que no… de hecho yo pienso que si amas a alguien se lo dices, y lo dices de inmediato, en voz alta... porque de lo contrario ese momento pasa de largo.. Y se va...este es nuestro momento Azumi…Y yo te amo- para cuando quito las manos de rostro de Azumi ya estaba lo bastante cerca**

**-Abre los ojos Azumi mírame-**

**Azumi fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco mientras respiraba bastante agitada sabía que al abrirlos se iba a encontrar con los ojos de él lo sabía porque podía sentir la respiración de Taro demasiado cerca…cuando los abrió por completo se topó con él y esa mirada que lograba desarmarla por completo.**

**-Tus mejillas son blanditas- le dijo Taro cuando la tomo de la cara mientras se acercaba más y más hasta que sus labios se acariciaron, dándose un beso muy suave hasta que Taro paso de las mejillas a la cintura de Azumi acercándola más y haciendo que ella diera un suspiro dándole paso a una lengua exigente que deseaba apoderarse de cada centímetro de su boca haciendo que un cosquilleo y bienestar recorriera su cuerpo… por su parte taro se sentía en el cielo sintiendo como Azumi correspondía a su boca con la misma intensidad…De pronto Azumi lo abrazo por el cuello empujándolo Y Taro perdió el equilibrio soltándola para poder sujetarse de algo pero su brazo se recargo en el volante presionando el claxon los dos se separaron asustados por el estridente ruido como si fueran un par de niños sorprendidos en alguna travesura se quedaron mirando y se echaron a reír…Taro acerco de nuevo a Azumi y la recargo en su pecho y asi se quedaron disfrutando del sonido de la lluvia.**

**En otro jeep…**

**-Que estará pasando… Ash esta maldita lluvia no deja ver nada- decía curioso Genzo limpiando el parabrisas.**

**-Tal vez porque no está pasando nada- decía aburrido Hikaru.**

**-Pues yo espero que sí, esos dos ya lo merecen- opino Yoshiko.**

**-Lo mismo digo- decía Kumi mientras escribía con insistencia algo en su celular.**

**-Sigue sin contestarte… amiga tal vez ya no te busque- cometo Yoshiko.**

**-Si lose pero aunque sea debió llamarme para decirme que no iba a llamarme o quizá me llamó y no recibí el mensaje, o quizá perdió mi teléfono... O salió de la ciudad, o le pegó un taxi, o su abuelita murió...-**

**-O quizá no te llamó porque no te quiere volver a ver- afirmo Genzo**

** -¡Tu cállate Genzo!…Kumi deberías de relajarte un poco, ya verás que el amor llegara por si solo… yo creo te espera algo mágico y cuando pase…-**

**-Si cuando pase seré una anciana…Yoshiko y que tal que el amor de mi vida está por ahí y si por relajarme nunca nos encontramos, no me importa cuántos sapos tenga que besar sé que uno de ellos puede ser el correcto-.**

**-Chicas…chicas no pueden atribuirle un gran significado cósmico a un simple suceso terrenal. Una coincidencia, eso es todo lo que cualquier cosa siempre es, nada más que una coincidencia-**

**- ¡Como puedes decir algo asi Genzo!- le reclamo Yoshiko… mientras Kumi solo veía a la pantalla de su celular con una mirada triste.**

**-Porque es la verdad….mágico es lo que le paso a Sanae pero es un suceso de eso de uno en un millón o del que pasa cada no se 100 años porque ella es la excepción y tu mi querida Kumi eres la regla-**

**-¡No te atrevas a decir nada mas Genzo!- decía ya molesta Yoshiko – no le hagas acaso Kumi tú tienes todo el derecho y la libertad de ilusionarte y…- pero fue interrumpida por Kumi.**

**-Como la regla… a que te refieres Genzo- lo miro con seriedad.**

**-Si mira la regla dice que cuando un hombre no te llama es porque no quiere llamarte y si te trata como si le importaras un carajo es porque le importas un carajo- dijo Genzo con los brazos en la nuca y recargado en el asiento, sin darse cuenta que las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en los ojos de Kumi.**

**-****_No Kumi no vas a llorar… no llores…no llores-_**** se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez…Genzo la miro de reojo y enseguida se arrepintió de sus palabras aunque ya era tarde para retractarse y sintió como algo en su pecho se oprimía al verla así, era confuso porque se sentía así, porque Kumi lo hacía ponerse de esa forma, se sentía molesto, con ganas de ir y golpear al desgraciado ese decirle que Kumi era una gran chica, inteligente, muy bonita… y ahí fue donde se detuvo acaso ¿sentía algo por Kumi?.**

**-Kumi… yo- Genzo trataba de enmendar lo que acababa de hacer…Kumi volteo con unas cuantas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas y lo miro fijamente.**

**-Yo prefiero ser así que ser como tú…- le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de una manera brusca dejando enrojecida esa parte -Quizá yo analice cada detalle y me exponga demasiado, pero al menos todavía me importa. ¿Crees que ganaste porque puedes despachar a las mujeres? Quizá no te hieran, ni quedes en ridículo, pero así tampoco te vas a enamorar. Tú no has ganado ¡Estas solo, Genzo! Quizá haga muchas idioteces pero estoy mucho más cerca de encontrar a alguien que tú- diciendo esto último se bajó del jeep y corrió con dirección a la parte trasera de la cabaña.**

**-Bravo Genzo, bravo…espero que estés satisfecho con lo que acabas de hacer- decía aplaudiéndole con una mirada sarcástica Yoshiko.**

**-Yo solo quería ayudarla… hablando con la verdad- seguía en su papel aunque por dentro se sentía de lo peor-**

**-Pero que noble de tu parte acaso… ¡ ¿También le dices los niños que Santa Claus no existe?!...Sabes deberías escribir un libro "Como ofender a una mujer en 5 sílabas o menos"- Yoshiko ya estaba que explotaba.**

**- Ya van dos en un día y de verdad Genzo comienzo a dudar de ese don que dices tener con las chicas- decía Hikaru**

**-Hikaru quieres callarte y dejar de decir cosas que no quiero escuchar-**

**-Voy a buscarla…Gracias al cielo esta lluvia parece que ya va aparar-**

**-No Yoshiko iré yo…Todo esto fue por mi culpa-**

**-Tienes razón todo esto fue ¡tú culpa! Y creo que contigo tienes suficiente para arruinártela vida…Pero escúchame bien más te vale que nuestra linda Kumi vuelva a sonreír porque de lo contrario ya verás quien es Yoshiko Fujisawa- dijo esto abalanzándose desde el asiento de atrás.**

**- Y la verdad no te lo recomiendo amigo- dijo Hikaru mientras agarraba a Yoshiko por la cintura impidiendo que le cayera encima a Genzo.**

**Genzo bajo de jeep y camino rápidamente hacia la dirección en la que se fue Kumi, mientras los demás observaban sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.**

* * *

****Ya se que esta cortito pero esto se pone bueno...muchas gracias por sus reviews y nos vemos la próxima...n_n


	7. Chapter 7

Hola aquí yo de nuevo con otro capitulo espero les guste...perdón si me taro poquito, gracias por leerme y espero sus reviews, gracias...otra cosa les recomiendo escuchar la canción que pone Genzo para hacer todo mas mágico jijijiji

* * *

**Nos quedamos en que Genzo se fue tras Kumi corriendo como loco y mientras tanto**

**En el jeep de Tsubasa:**

**-Y ahora que – decía Tsubasa**

**-No sé pero presiento que Genzo tiene mucho que ver- opino Yayoi.**

**De pronto la pantalla se encendió y marcaba una alerta de Koijiro y de Taro**

**-Oigan creo que deberíamos bajara ahora que la lluvia se calmó un poco- opino Taro.**

**-Opino lo mismo ya no soporto un momento más, si sigo escuchando las tonterías de Ryo me volveré loco- dijo con desesperación Koijiro.**

**-Está bien yo también ya me quiero bajar siento que el short mojado ya está adherido a mi trasero- se quejaba Tsubasa a lo que recibió una mirada de asco por parte de Sanae.**

**-Que amor no me veas así, es de verdad, mira como está pegado- lo decía mientras se levantaba un poco y jalaba el short.**

**-¡Vasta Tsubasa deja de hacer eso!- le reclamaba Sanae mientras Tsubasa y Jun se carcajeaban ante la reacción de su amada.**

**-¡Ash hombres!-dijeron al unísono Sanae y Yayoi.**

**-¡Ash mujeres!- decía Tsubasa mientras apretaba con sus dedos una mejilla de Sanae con cariño. – Jun podrías pasarme la mochila que esta justamente detrás de ti-.**

**Jun le paso la mochila y Tsubasa saco una chamarra la cual Sanae identifico de inmediato, era la misma que usaba Tsubasa cuando se despidió hace casi 4 años, aquello le trajo recuerdos, recuerdos que hacían doler un pedacito de su corazón, cuando con una sonrisa despidió a su querido Tsubasa el cual tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja impaciente de comenzar a realizar su sueño.**

**-Póntela nena seguro afuera hace frio y una simple toalla no te cubrirá bien- Tsubasa extendió la chamarra para que Sanae pasara sus brazos, ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos- Pasa algo Sanae…nena-**

**-He…no perdona es solo…nada- se puso la chamarra-****_ De verdad no recuerda…pero que digo, cielos es Tsubasa, para el ese día todo era felicidad, de seguro ni recuerda que llevaba puesto cuando partió, todo lo que tenía en la cabeza era subirse a ese tonto avión- _****sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Tsubasa abrió la puerta para que bajara.**

**Todos bajaron y comenzaron a caminar casi casi correr hacia la entrada de la cabaña ya que aun llovía cuando llegaron al pórtico antes de entrar notaron que cierta pareja venia tomada de la mano.**

**-Esperen ustedes dos… ¬¬- los paro Yayoi ellos pararon su andar.**

**-Ahora giren y expliquen- dieron la vuelta mientras todos los miraban esperando que dijeran algo.**

**-Bueno creo que está claro no muchachos- decía Taro alzando las manos entrelazadas de ambos mientras las mejillas de Azumi se tornaban rosas.**

**-¡Siiiii! – gritaron todas.**

**-Vaya ahora este viaje tiene sentido-**

**-Oigan y donde esta Kumi-**

**-Eso es largo de contar chicas- comenzó a contarles Yoshiko**

**-Oigan podrían terminar de maldecir a Wakabayashi adentro muchachas hace frio aquí afuera- se quejaron todos.**

**Ya adentro las chicas se juntaron como en un tipo de conspiración secreta en la barra de la cocina solo se escuchaban cuchicheos y uno que otro ¿gruñido?...**

**-No puedo creer todo lo que está diciendo Yoshiko y entre más te escucho más ganas me dan de estrangular a ese Wakabayashi- decía apretando los puños Yayoi.**

**-Bueno lo mejor es esperar a que ellos hablen y que Genzo suplique el perdón, pero que ni crea que se librara de nosotras nadie se mete con nuestra linda Kumi y se pasea tan campante después-**

**Mientras en la sala los muchachos las observaban después de meter las cosas.**

**-Muchachos soy yo o ustedes también pueden ver esa aura homicida alrededor de ellas- les pregunto Ryo, todos asintieron tragando saliva.**

**-Sera mejor guardar silencio sino queremos ser los blancos de su ira en estos momentos-**

**-No puedo creer que Genzo haya dicho semejantes idioteces y que aun asi tenga éxito con las mujeres-**

**-Lo mismo le dije yo antes de que se bajara del jeep-**

**-Lo que le está pasando a Wakabayashi tiene nombre y es Karma-dijo con seriedad Koijiro.**

**-Creen que debamos hablar con él, no se… decirle algo- pregunto Ryo**

**- Ja claro algo como "Genzo eres la mar de la estupidez todo hombre sabe que jamás, jamás, jamás se le habla con la verdad a una mujer hasta que ella misma se dé cuenta de su error y mientras eso sucede debemos ser como retrasados mentales en medio del desierto"- dijo Jun.**

**-Amen- contestaron todos.**

**-En lo que a mí respecta Genzo hizo algo muy malo pero que no nos afecta en lo más mínimo asi que, qué más da, que sufra en silencio- aclaro Koijiro.**

**Tan concentrados estaban profetizando el obscuro por venir de Genzo que no se dieron cuenta cuando las chicas tomaron sus cosas y se dirigían hacia las escaleras.**

**-¡Oigan! no van a subir a cambiarse- les grito Maki**

**Todos voltearon y se apresuraron a alcanzarlas…Mientras tanto en algún rincón de la cabaña…Kumi había entrado y subió las escaleras hacia la terraza sentía sus mejillas arder por el tallón que se dio y las nuevas lagrimas tibias que bajaban una tras otra sin parar, se recargo en el barandal del balcón y escondió su cara entre sus brazos, tratando de tranquilizarse.**

**-****_No entiendo por qué lo que me dice Genzo me duele tanto…no, si lo se…me duele porque es la verdad, he estado tanto tiempo buscando el amor de alguien, debo de parecer una psicópata, tal vez mi destino es estar en un convento y no he querido ver las señales que obviamente son mandadas, no hay nadie que se haya interesado realmente en mí, solo soy una chica pidiéndole a un chico que la quiera…realmente a todos les he importado un carajo- _****y nuevas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.**

**-Ya no llores por favor- le dijo Genzo desde la puerta que daba a la terraza.**

**-A que vienes, acaso te falto decirme algo sobre lo patética que es mi existencia- decía Kumi mientras con su brazo se limpiaba las lágrimas.**

**- Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien... porque... por alguna razón... tiendo... a herir a las mujeres simplemente siendo yo mismo…ya sé que es la segunda vez que lo digo en este día pero podrías perdonarme- decía Genzo acercándose a ella, no podía dejar de ver fijamente esos ojos ámbar que brillaban entre lágrimas, esas mejillas rozadas de tanto tallón, era la imagen más tierna que jamás había visto, pero se sentía de lo peor al saber que él era el causante de ese estado - Sé que a veces soy algo impulsivo, pero mi intención nunca fue hacerte sentir mal…en verdad jamás deseé hacerte daño, no hay forma de explicarte que no tuve la intención de herirte, tú me importas mucho Kumi no sabes cuánto...es solo que– pero fue interrumpido.**

**-¿Yo… te importo?- dijo Kumi con sorpresa, sus ojos chocaron con los avellana de Genzo y pudo ver sinceridad en ellos, seco de nuevo sus ojos con su brazo…sus ojos brillaban y Genzo quedo perdido jamás había experimentado una sensación similar, sentía ganas de abrazarla de hacer o decir más para que su cara no perdiera esa luz que emanaba con tan solo saber que era importante para él. Los ojos de ambos proyectaban un sinfín de emociones que era difícil descifrar…el delicioso aroma durazno que desprendía Kumi lo inhalo hasta que llego a su cerebro y lo mareo.**

**-Claro Kumi, me importas- le dijo dedicándole una cálida sonrisa – además creo que no soy el indicado para hablar del amor y las relaciones… ni siquiera sé si soy capaz de enamorarme... no como lo hacen los demás, me acostumbré tanto a guardar mi distancia con las mujeres, y a tener el poder que no sé lo que se siente enamorarme de una de ellas ¿Qué te parece esa confesión?-**

**- ¿Sabes lo que te pasa? no tienes valor, tienes miedo, miedo de enfrentarte contigo mismo y decir está bien, la vida es una realidad, las personas se pertenecen las unas a las otras porque es la única forma de conseguir la verdadera felicidad. Tú te consideras un espíritu libre, un ser salvaje y te asusta la idea de que alguien pueda meterte en una jaula. Bueno siento decirte que, ya estás en una jaula, tu mismo la has construido y en ella seguirás vayas a donde vayas, porque no importa donde huyas, siempre acabarás tropezando contigo mismo-.**

**- Wow…solo dime una cosa, porque si puedes decirme esta dolorosa verdad no te das cuenta que los tipejos con los que sales no te tomaran en serio-.**

**- Claro que me doy cuenta Genzo, es el sexto sentido de nosotras las mujeres…pero dicen que la vida se compone de oportunidades y en el tema del amor, muchas de las veces es bueno dar una oportunidad o recibirla…pero finalmente eres tú quien decide si das o no la oportunidad a las personas que se presentan en tu vida, yo me concedo esa oportunidad y sé que me arriesgo, pero como dije, tal vez esa persona que aparece en mi vida es la indicada, y si no le doy esa oportunidad puede ser que lo pierda por siempre-.**

**Genzo estaba hipnotizado con las palabras de Kumi y algo que no podía definir comenzaba a transmitirle cierta calidez era como si al estar junto a ella estuviera en otro mundo donde no existía toda la falsedad y la hipocresía que lo rodeaba cuando salía con chicas, que como Kumi había dicho eran unas completas descerebradas que solo lo buscaban su bien común.**

**- Sabes desearía que mi vida a veces fuera una película. Nunca tendría que preocuparme de mi cabello o de tener que ir al baño. Y cuando esté más deprimida, un hombre me seguirá por la calle, me dará su corazón y nos besaríamos. Y viviríamos felices para siempre…pero ¿eso no puede ser verdad?- Kumi suspiro.**

**-Y dime Kumi… a mi ¿me darías esa oportunidad?- tomo su mano entre la suyas y la sintió temblar, seguían con su mirada fija uno del otro solo que ahora los ojos de Kumi se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la pregunta de Genzo.**

**-Yo…yo…yo- Kumi tartamudeaba sin parar, no estaba preparada para una pregunta así y sobre todo viniendo de Genzo.**

**-Kumi yo sé que no seré ni tu primer beso, ni tu primer amor o pensamiento, solo quiero ser la persona que te haga reír cuando lo necesites porque tu sonrisa es lo más bonito que tienes. No dejaré que la eches a perder por culpa de quién te hizo daño o a causa de los momentos tristes. Si debo hacerte reír, lo juro, no pararé hasta que lo consiga y pueda ver de nuevo, ese gesto que tanto me gusta, te abrazare y te tendré a mi lado por mucho tiempo, alegrare tus días y en algún futuro si no estamos juntos me recuerdes con una sonrisa en tu rostro- .**

**Definitivamente había perdido el habla y ¿Cómo no? Después de tremebunda declaración porque eso era ¿no? Y sin anestesia, todos sus sentidos colapsaron.**

**-****_Vamos Kumi, dile a tu cerebro, que diga a tu boca que emita algún sonido- _****se repetía mentalmente y la calidez que sentía su mano entre las de Genzo no ayudaba…lo segundos parecían horas, pero algo había, algo en él, su mirada, su voz que la atraía como si fuera un imán -¿Qué puedes hacer si la persona que te hace llorar tanto es la única capaz de consolarte?- dijo al fin.**

**-¿Eso es un sí?- pregunto Genzo acercándose un poco más, ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras lo sentía más cerca y cundo creía que ese beso llegaría, sintió un golpe en su frente, la visera de la gorra de Genzo choco con ella, los dos soltaron una risita; Genzo giro su gorra de modo que la visera quedara hacia atrás.**

**- Supongo que en la película el hombre entrega su corazón y luego ponen la música- la tomo por la cintura.**

**-Supones bien- paso sus brazos por su cuello.**

**Todo de repente comenzó a pasar en cámara lenta, Kumi podía ver cuadro por cuadro lo que estaba pasando, Genzo la abrazo y al sentir su calor con el frió de ella elevo su sensación hasta un límite que jamás creyó nunca sentir, hundió su cara en su pecho e inhalo, su perfume era dulce, volteo hacia arriba y volvieron a mirarse; Genzo paso una mano por su mejilla y la llevo hasta sus labios acariciándolos y después todo se detuvo; puso sus labios contra los de ella en un beso muy lento, suave y tierno, Kumi pudo sentir cada milímetro de los labios de Genzo, nunca nadie la había besado así se dejó llevar, comenzó a mover sus labios con los de el en un ritmo perfecto, la humedad comenzaba a hacerse presente y los sentidos que habían colapsado volvieron más vivos que nunca, su corazón latía como loco, su cuerpo temblaba y algo en su interior hacia que le subiera la temperatura…se separaron y juntaron sus frentes.**

**-¿Sentiste eso?- dijo un poco agitado Genzo.**

**-Si- respondió de igual manera y así era, el corazón de Genzo latía a la misma velocidad que el de ella, el brillo de sus ojos era igual.**

**-Ahora viene la música- Genzo tomo su celular, eligió una canción y "Lat it Down" de Aereosmith comenzó; Tomo a Kumi nuevamente de la cintura la atrajo hacia él y hundió su cara en el cuello de ella, aspirando ese delicioso aroma a durazno, comenzaron a bailar muy lento, Kumi tropezó estaba muy nerviosa, Genzo la apretó un poco más y le dijo al oído.**

**-Todo va a estar bien…lo prometo-**

**Un escalofrió la recorrió cuando sintió los labios de Genzo en su cuello subiendo hacia sus labios, era una sensación deliciosa y cuando se volvieron a besar fue mucho mejor, Kumi se atrevió a introducir su lengua en la boca de él, saboreando, conociéndola y recibiendo lo mismo de su parte; Genzo comenzó a empujarla hasta recostarla en un camastro, se miraron, Kumi le quito la gorra a Genzo y acaricio su cabello, después su cara con ambas manos, se levantó un poco para besarlo, con su mano libre la tomo por la nuca y profundizo el beso; a Kumi no le importaba si eso estaba bien o mal, si duraría o terminaría al día siguiente, solo sabía que lo necesitaba, necesitaba ser amada, sentirse mujer y Genzo lo estaba logrando con sus caricias y besos suaves.**

**-Genzo…yo nunca…-decía con voz cortada.**

**-No pasara nada que no quieras…tranquila- y volvió a su cuello para pasar a su hombro, beso su clavícula y regreso al cuello, con su mano recorría de la cintura hacia los muslos. Kumi comenzó a sentir algo presionar su abdomen y se sonrojo como semáforo, paso sus manos por la espalda de él tan bien formada y ancha, era desquiciante tenerlo sobre ella, paso sus manos por la cintura de Genzo y lo pego más a ella, necesitaba más, se aventuró a tocar su piel e hizo que él se estremeciera.**

**-Eres tan hermosa y sabes tan dulce-**

**Kumi se sintió volar cuando una mano tibia de él se introdujo bajo su blusa y acaricio su espalda, su abdomen y paso por encima de uno de sus senos, se le escapo un gemido que hizo que Genzo buscara su boca con locura, bajo su mano la tomo de la cadera y la junto a él haciendo un contacto más íntimo ahogando un gemido de ambos en sus bocas…se separaron agitados después de eso mirándose con intensidad, sabían que debían parar, no era el lugar más adecuado para lo que sus cuerpos ya les exigían.**

**-Debemos parar- dijo un agitado Genzo poniendo su frente con la de Kumi.**

**-Si debemos-.**

**-Pero quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada-.**

**-Yo tampoco- decía sonrojada Kumi –pero me gustaría que esperáramos para contarle a los demás-.**

**-Estoy de acuerdo…pero te advierto que no será por mucho…- paso un dedo por su nariz y sus labios y finalizo con un beso, Kumi asintió sonriendo.**

**-Vamos a cambiarnos ya bajo mucho la temperatura y no quiero que te enfermes-se levanto y la ayudo a levantarse a ella, se dieron un último beso y entraron a la cabaña de la mano separándose en el pasillo para ir cada quien a su respectivo cuarto.**

* * *

**n_n Lo del short de Tsubasa es una delas características del tacto que tiene mi nada es peor para decir las cosas y la respuesta de Sanae una típica mía. **


End file.
